Dragon Sea
by artemis-nz
Summary: A collection of one-shots that just won't all fit into one fic, written in no specific order or timeline. Kaiba/Joey.
1. Dragon sea

The sea was like a great animal; a serpent, perhaps, or a dragon, Joey decided. Waves pounded onto the sand angrily, and the sky howled along with the sea in a chaotic accompaniment.

Of course, in such circumstances, not many people would choose to go swimming...

But then, Joey was not 'many people', either.

The sand had lost all the heat it once held, so Joey's feet were cold before he had even touched the ocean.

It was cold.

Scratch that, it was bloody _freezing! _

The blonde was glad when his body began to numb – with strong strokes he began to swim, further and further out until the sand was merely a bleak stretch of grey in his vision. Joey thought he should do something like this more often; despite the noise, and the wind nipping at exposed face and shoulders, there was something rather calming about swimming before a full-fledged storm started up.

His opinion changed abruptly as a wave came seemingly out of nowhere, dunking the male completely underwater.

Nose filled with water, he kicked himself upwards and swam for the shore; numb he might have been, but his body was beginning to shudder in protest against the cold nonetheless.

Joey rode the waves in, and felt with a certain sense of relief the sand finally under his feet once again. Someone was on the beach; a coat flapping about their heels, but Joey could not see who it was.

The ocean seemed to take a mischievous pleasure at that particular moment to dump Joey again – one moment Joey was upright and wading; the next he found himself flat on his chest, with the wind knocked out of him.

The person in the dark coat stood near; Joey could see their shadow darkening the patch of sand in front of him.

It would be just his luck, thought Joey a little bitterly, that it was _Kaiba_ of all people who would be here right now.

"What are you doing?"

Abrupt, as usual. For once, Joey had a comeback. He raised an eyebrow in eerie imitation of Kaiba's own favoured expression.

"Swimming."

Kaiba looked irritated.

"I can see that, Mutt. The only problem is, you shouldn't be."

"And why not?"

Kaiba sighed; a long-suffering sigh.

"There is a storm coming."

"So?"

Kaiba looked even more peeved.

"A big one."

"Since when did you care about my safety?"

"I don't."

"Then what-"

Kaiba interrupted him, his voice clipped and impatient.

"Mutt, for once, shut up. Here."

Kaiba removed his coat; he looked, to the blonde, very different and just slightly vulnerable without it.

Joey was very surprised when, a moment later, the coat was slipped over his half-naked and shivering form.

Kaiba simply stood for a moment, as if waiting for a reaction, but Joey was too shocked, and merely gaped at the CEO in astonishment.

Kaiba smirked and walked away.

"You can return the coat on Monday", he tossed carelessly over his shoulder.

Joey was left on the beach, still gaping after Kaiba, and he remained on the beach, just thinking, long after Kaiba's tall shape had faded into a silhouette, and gradually into nothing.


	2. A strange sort of companionship

**Heh, 'Dragon Sea' was originally going to be a one-shot, but after quite a few reviews and some people wanting me to write more, I got some inspiration for another fic while I was in the playground (no, shut up, I'm _not_ too old, nor ever will be), and decided it would fit very nicely as a conclusion, of sorts. So here it is, and I hope everyone likes it as much as the first chapter.**

It was crazy, he told himself sternly. Absolutely crazy, not to mention completely undignified. CEO's of multi-billionaire companies simply did _not_ play on the swings at the playground.  
But nonetheless, the swing went up and down, up and down, in a surprisingly soothing motion – first small swings and then larger one's, and Seto Kaiba showed no signs of slowing down.

_Up, down, up down..._

Mind you, the only reason he did not get off at that very moment, he told himself, was because there was nobody around to see – yes, it was Monday, and it was after school, but it was also cloudy and looked like it was about to rain, so the playground wasn't exactly crowded... in fact, apart from Kaiba himself, there had been only one other small child, who had walked away some minutes ago (which might have been to do with Kaiba's glare sent his way... but then again, it might have not).  
Which, in turn, left Kaiba all by himself, on a children's swing set, waiting for the rain to come - yet also hoping it would not, because this swinging business was actually quite liberating once you got used to it...

_Up, down, up down..._

So maybe he should have been in the office, or at home working on his laptop, but at this point Kaiba just couldn't work up the motivation to get off the swings in the first place. Mokuba was out with a friend and, truth be told, his older brother was loathe to face an empty house right now (the maid didn't count), or an office with idiot employees or even more idiotic heads of other companies begging for his attention.

_Up, down, up, down..._

There was a low roll of thunder above him, but Kaiba still swung, and pretended not to hear it. He closed his eyes and leaned back, concentrating only on swinging for the moment. The little voice in his head was telling him that he looked quite ridiculous swinging like a small child, especially when there was no lack of work to be done. Kaiba pushed the voice firmly to the back depths of his mind and ignored it – okay, so it wasn't as if he had no work to do, it was just... well, for once he couldn't be bothered. And was that such a crime?

'_Yes_', said the small voice.

Kaiba told it to shut up.

_Up, down, up down..._

"Well well, if it isn't the moneybags... but this is something I thought I'd _never_ see."

Kaiba's eyes shot open.

"Mutt", he acknowledged, trying to look nonchalant – as if swinging was something he did every day. As a matter of fact, Kaiba _was_ considering it...

"Don't call me Mutt", said Joey; but his voice didn't carry any real anger in it, and neither did Kaiba's insult – and both of them knew it.

"So... want to tell me why you're here?"

"Am I not allowed to be?"

Joey shrugged.

"You're allowed... its just I've never really pictured you to be the swinging sort."

"Hn." Kaiba nodded in assent. "But then, swimming in the sea right before a storm is not something one would do everyday, either".

"Good point."

_Up, down, up down..._

Joey watched the brunette's progress, his eyes following the swing's movement, before he clambered on the swing next to him and began pumping his legs to get as high as Kaiba was.

"By the way... I have your trenchcoat with me."

"Keep it."

"Huh?"

"You can keep it. I've got plenty at home."

Joey grinned, imagining what the expressions on his friends' faces would be like if he were to go to school wearing Kaiba's trenchcoat.

"Uh... thanks, Kaiba."

"Sure."

It was a strange kind of companionship, swinging side by side.

_Up, down, up down...  
Down, up, down, up..._

"Well, gotta be going." Joey jumped down, after his swing had slowed a little. "Looks like rain, ya know."

Kaiba looked at him, his expression unfathomable.

"Yes. I do know."

Joey walked off, his figure darkened by the oppressive clouds.

When he looked back, Kaiba was still swinging.


	3. Rearview Mirror

**Okay, I've now decided that this will just be a collection of quite random Puppyshipping-ish one-shots. Therey have no point – there is no actual story-line, so please don't try too hard to find one; these are merely for my own, and perhaps your, amusement. Reviews are still appreciated, though. If anyone has an idea for a one-shot to go in the next chapter, let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen.**

The sound reminded Seto Kaiba vaguely of a pit-bull terrier that had stuck its nose into something it definitely shouldn't have. Not that Kaiba had actually _heard_ a pit-bull terrier that had stuck its nose into something it definitely shouldn't have, but that seemed besides the point at that particular moment. Anyway, it was much too hot to be able to think of any better imagery. The fact of the matter was, Joey's snoring was a complete and utter annoyance to Kaiba, who was trying (and trying being the operative word) to type out his latest report on his new black laptop.

Worse still, Kaiba was the only one who seemed to notice. There is nothing worse than having something annoying you, and yet somehow, it miraculously passes everyone else by. The class chattered softly on, the teacher continued scribbling mindless notes with the too-flaky chalk, and Joey kept right on snoring. Kaiba's eye twitched. Never a good sign.

The bell rang, and Kaiba heaved a sigh. Finally. Over for the day. The teacher looked, if possible, in even more of a hurry to get away, and escaped at a very fast walk after hurriedly dismissing the class. Students filed out, chatting and laughing. And why shouldn't they? It was a Friday, after all – the day every student looked forward to.

And Joey...

... Just kept on snoring...

... And that upset Kaiba...

... Way more than it should have under the circumstances.

"Mutt."

"..."

"Wheeler."

"..."

Kaiba's eye twitched again.

"WAKE UP!"

Joey head snapped up, colliding with Kaiba's nose. Not too hard, but hard enough for Kaiba to bite back an angry swear word of outrage at such blatant disrespect.

"Jeez, Kaiba! What was that for?"

The CEO recovered quickly, smoothing down his already wrinkle-free trenchcoat that he was too proud to take off, despite the heat.

"You were snoring", he shrugged.

"So?"

"_So?_ Do you have any idea what you sound like when you snore?"

Joey snorted.

"No. I'm kinda asleep, aren't I? Bit impossible to hear myself in my sleep, moneybags."

To this Kaiba had no immediate reply, which was unusual.

"Well, it was annoying. And frankly, I have much more important things to do with my time than listen to some mutt snoring away when I have a report to finish."

With that, Kaiba began to walk out, but Joey yelled after him.

"So why did ya have to wake me up, then? I was havin' a perfectly nice sleep, ya know."

And then, as Kaiba turned his icy blue gaze back to the blonde, he continued.

"Figures. The oh-so-great and entirely up-himself Seto Kaiba finds reason to piss me off, even in my sleep."

"Hmph. You should know better than to sleep in class, _Mutt_. Or is the dog not trained correctly yet?"

Kaiba wouldn't admit it, but it amused him, having this kind of conversation. All his workers were idiots who got paid to do their job, and nothing more. The only other people who didn't talk like a zombie to him, or even talked to him on a regular basis, was his little brother and this person. Who, at the moment, didn't actually look too pissed off, in spite of the angry words aimed in his general direction.

"Whatever."

Okay, that was surprising. Usually Joey be only too happy to make a come-back, but now...

"Too hot to fight", he mumbled, putting his head back down.

"Class is over for the day", reminded Kaiba.

"I know."

"..."

"..."

"... So..."

Joey looked up, curious as to what Kaiba would say next. The guy had been quite surprising as of late... nice even, scary as that sounded even in his head when used in the same sentence.

"... Ride home?"

The words took a little time to sink in.

Ride.

Home.

What?

"_What?_"

Kaiba didn't bother repeating himself. He jerked his head toward the door.

"Hurry up."

Joey, for once, didn't argue. He followed meekly to Kaiba's car – not a limo, just an ordinary blue car that Kaiba himself proceeded to drive. It was a quiet ride home – other than directions, not a word was spoken until Kaiba reached the street.

"Here's fine", mumbled Joey, and Kaiba asked no questions. He pulled smoothly over, and Joey clambered out, pausing by the window.

"Thanks", he said.

"Sure. Whatever."

And that was it. Kaiba drove away, studiously ignoring the figure growing smaller and smaller in the rear-view mirror.


	4. Fire and Ice

**This next chapter is slightly different – it's from Joey's POV, and involves just a slight more bit of angst than the past chapters. I have left it up to the reader to decide just why this situation in the fic happened in the first place – I'm sure you guys can come up with plenty of ideas. Maybe some ooc-ness on Kaiba's part, but I thought I'd try something a little more unusual this time. Please review!**

When Joey Wheeler walked into a only somewhat dodgy pub on Friday night, he was certainly not expecting the sight that beheld him. Okay, so, truth be told, he wasn't really expecting very much at all – one or three drinks, a few affectionate exchanged insults at the aging, yet shrewd bartender, a joke exchanged with some acquaintance or other from last month. But nothing more than that. And definitely _not_ his long time held rival with the ever-icy blue eyes slumped over a filthy table.

"_Kaiba?_"

Seto Kaiba glanced up at the name, eyes slightly glazed over if you looked really carefully.

"Mutt", he acknowledged.

It was on the top of Joey's tongue to respond with his customary protests at the nickname, but he swallowed the words after looking over the young man seated before him more carefully... and besides, the insult really didn't piss him off quite so much as it used to.

"... What are you doing here?"

"It's a _pub_, Wheeler. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Yeah, well, obviously, but... why? I mean, free country and everything, but I just never really pictured you in a place like this is all."

Kaiba shrugged.

"Like you said, Wheeler. Free country, right?"

He swayed a little where he sat, and Joey looked up at the counter where a small, squat man leaned, wiping down small patches of liquid.

"Jake?"

"Had a few too many, that one", said the bartender. "Not used to drinking I'd say. But then, even a guy like me with what he's had... Fire and Ice, you know."

"Fire and ice!"

Joey was familiar with the slang. Fire and ice – part – or mostly - tequila.

"How many?" he demanded.

"A few. Three, maybe four. That was _after_ the beer."

Joey swore softly under his breath.

"Kaiba... um, maybe you've had enough to drink now. Come on, I'll take you home."

The not-so-sober CEO looked as though he were about to argue, but in the end just shrugged again, seeming too tired to start a fight about it.

"You have a car?" he said, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Er..."

"Didn't think so. I'll ring my driver..."

He fumbled in his pocket for a cellphone, and clumsily dialled a number. After muttering a few short, clipped words, he hung up, and Joy was slightly taken aback. In spite of one hell of a lot of rather potent drink absorbed into his system in what would appear to be a short space of time, he still managed to speak coherently.

"Five minutes", said Kaiba by way of explanation. "You... you wanna come?"

Okay, this was getting officially weird, but still... if Mokuba was home by himself, Joey supposed the kid should be offered an explanation, and Kaiba would probably not be in the greatest shape to give it.

"Sure", he said.

True to Kaiba's word, the car arrived shortly after, and the driver, other than looking a little taken aback, recovered quickly and simply followed orders to take both Kaiba and Joey to the mansion.

Mokuba ran out as the car pulled in the driveway.

"Ni-sama! Joey, what happened to big brother?"

"Uh... nothing happened, Mokuba. Don't worry, he'll be just fine, he's just a bit... tired, right now." '_Wasted_' seemed too coarse a word for that moment. Kaiba managed to get out of the car on his own, but after that, semi-collapsed in Joey's arms, peering about with half-closed eyes.

"My room," he said, his voice husky.

Mokuba led the way, leaving Joey to support his older brother up the stairs and into what Joey assumed was Kaiba's own bedroom.

"Mokuba... ah, why don't you go get a glass of water, okay?"

Mokuba left, and Joey stayed in the room.

"Um, Kaiba? Seto?"

"Mm?"

"Are you... do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you-"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Alright... well, I'm gonna make you more comfortable, 'kay? You're in no state to even move right now, you drank way too much in such a short time."

Kaiba grunted, and Joey took it to mean his consent. Rolling Kaiba over, Joey managed to take off the enveloping trenchcoat, and then a black sweater, and finally a pair of shoes. Kaiba was left wearing only black pants and a plain white button-up shirt. Different to the what blonde was used to but... certainly not unpleasant.

"Joey? Is Seto gonna be okay?"

Joey looked down to see Mokuba at his side once more, a glass of water in hand.

"Sure he is. He'll just sleep it off for a bit, alright? So, you give him that water... no pills, though, even though he might get a stomach-ache later. And food if he wants it, though it's probably too late now. And when he wakes up he'll have a headache, and he can have more food and water and then some panadol... you have that, right?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah, give him two of those. But not 'til later remember, that's real important. Wait 'til tomorrow morning for that, or it could make him much worse, alright? D'ya think you can remember all that?"

"Yup. I've got a good memory, so I won't forget."

"Okay... let him sleep for now, then."

Right on cue, Kaiba emitted a faint snore, and Mokuba have a relived giggle.

"Thanks so much, Joey... I only remember ni-sama like this once before, and that was when I was still little."

"Who looked after him? Not you?"

"Nope, I called a doctor and he did everything. Seto just slept for ages and got me to get him stuff when he woke up."

"I see... well, looks like it's all fine, then, so I'd better be off... I can get a ride back?"

"Yeah, I'll tell the driver... and, thanks again, Joey. Seto might be rude sometimes, but... but he really doesn't mean it. Honest."

Joey smiled at Mokuba's earnest expression.

"Yeah, I know he doesn't, Mokuba."

The next week at school, Kaiba very carefully avoided Joey's gaze. And as for Joey himself...

He never said a word.


	5. Last Song

**I think I like this one the most out of these one-shots so far – it was a spur-of-the-moment thing on the way back in the car from the airport, so as far as inspiration goes it certainly wasn't very thought out, but despite that I'm rather attached to this one. I used to play piano myself, so perhaps that's it. Anyhow, enough of that, enjoy the fic, and let me know what _you_ guys think.**

_Back straight, breathing steady…_

Someone was playing the piano in the music room – strange, due to the fact that he had just come _out_ of the music room, and stranger still because there was no other class down to even _use_ the music room next period.

_Feet still, hands poised…_

True, he had a class next, but he did have five or so minutes spare to get there, and the music seemed almost like it was begging to be listened to. And, being naturally curious by nature, it would almost have been a crime not to investigate further.

_And now, begin, slowly, softly, fingers dancing over the keys…_

He was standing just outside now, and the door was ajar, so it was a simple matter to edge it open very slightly and peek in, so as not to disturb the player who sat with his back to the door. The trouble was, it is always hard to keep silent when the very music seems to tremble with emotion, and even harder still when you realise that the person playing is certainly not anybody like who you thought it would be.

_Someone behind you, peeking in, but ignore them… there is only the music…_

Joey made a noise at the back of his throat but, soft as the noise was, the player faltered, and the music stopped, and he turned around, and golden-hazel met iciest blue.

"Uh… hey, Kaiba."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Well, yeah, but… ah… I didn't know you played."

"I don't."

"What? But, I just saw you…"

Joey's confusion evident, Kaiba sighed.

"I used to, Mutt. A long time ago. Just… not anymore. That was the first time I've gone near a piano in many years."

"Why did you stop?"

Kaiba looked surprised. He was expecting Joey to make one of his usual none-too-intelligent comments, or perhaps make a joke out of his playing.

"I no longer had time", he said, coldly.

Joey snorted.

"I'm not buying that one, Kaiba. Why did you really stop?"

"You… how did…? No matter. If you must know, there were people who… objected, to my playing. I did not so much 'give it up' as just stopped playing one day."

"Your Father?"

Okay, so there were many words that one could possibly describe Joey Wheeler as. 'Perceptive', however, did not usually make it in the top ten. Or top one hundred for that matter. But now… well, suffice to say Kaiba felt that he should rewrite that list.

"… Er, Kaiba? You in there?"

Kaiba did what he normally did when something hit a bit too close to home.

"It's none of you business, Wheeler! Go to class and forget about it. Dogs do not belong in the music suite."

Joey's wounded look made Kaiba regret the words as soon as he's said them, but it was too late to take them back… wasn't it?

Joey turned to go.

"Sorry."

If Joey had ears, they would have perked up at that point. The word was so soft as to hardly hear it, but that didn't matter. Kaiba, perhaps, was hoping to get away with just that, but Joey would have none of it.

"You… you just… did you just _apologise?_"

"It would seem so", said Kaiba dryly, but the beginnings of a smile tugged the corners of his mouth just slightly upwards.

"The world must be ending."

"Go to class."

"Nah, I'd rather get a late detention any day. So that song you were playing… one of yours, right?"

"Yes. So?"

"So nothing. I just wondered, that's all. I mean, its not often I hear a song like that, on piano, of all things, that would make me want to…"

Kaiba's own curiosity was piqued.

"Make you want to what, Wheeler?"

"Cry."

"You… you want…"

It appeared that, for once, Seto Kaiba was lost for words.

"What's it called?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The song you were playing. What's the name of it?"

"The Last Song."

"Why?"

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"No, I just want to know, that's all. I gather _you_ made the song up?"

"I did. And, if you must know, I named it that because it was the last song I ever played before…"

Wordless once again, Kaiba turned around, his back to Joey as before. He began to play; the same song, and didn't seem to care that he still had an audience. The notes were, as Joey had commented, skilfully played and yet very sad. The song had a certain quality to it – one could not quite put a finger on it, but, in one word, it might just be able to be called 'beautiful'. Joey stood very still, almost reverently silent, until the song begun its final chorus repeat.

On the last note, Kaiba's ears picked up a soft click as the door behind him was closed. When he turned around, Joey was gone.


	6. Emotions for a Puppy

**Lol, I'd be lying if I said this wasn't amusing to me; this chapter in particular was a very enjoyable write, and I hope everyone who reads it finds it just as enjoyable.**

"So, in summary, some proper nouns can be expressed in two or more words. The words function together as one noun, such as names or titles of people, geographic locations, organisations, businesses..."

Kaiba tuned the teacher out, staring blankly in front of him and wondering idly if he could somehow get the idiot teacher fired. Or, better yet, the idiot who made the law that English be compulsory for each and every student. Because, quite honestly, he could probably be benefiting more from, say, watching the mutt opposite him playing around with locks of his blonde hair...

Oh Gods. Joey was sitting opposite him and playing with locks of his blonde hair. Soft-looking, too.

Kaiba mentally slapped himself, wondering just what was so damn fascinating in the first place. All that the Jo- er, the mutt, was doing, was taking his index finger and twining it around and around and around...

"...and keeping in mind that some word combinations made by two or more common nouns work together as a singular noun..."

Did the teacher ever actually stop talking to think what a hellish boring class she had to take every day? But no, she just kept on going, in that dull monotonous voice, completely unmindful that every student had a very glazed look in his or her eyes.

Except for Joey, of course. No, 'glazed' was never the look in his eyes – it was mostly happy, or angry, or really really angry if the subject was on Kaiba himself, and sometimes just... well, 'thoughtful' was stretching it a bit, but _faraway_ seemed to fit sometimes. Right now it was kind of puzzled and a little bit-

Shit.

As a matter of fact, Joey was staring right at _him_.

Which, usually, was never a good thing.

"... combinations which work together as one concept and lose their intended meaning if they are separated. The following examples..."

Screw following examples – the mutt was _staring_ at him, for fuck's sake! And his eyes were neither angry nor happy nor even faraway, but just really... well, '_intense_' was the only word that Kaiba could come up with.

"... which concludes the class for today. Just a brief note, please remember that your essays are due in by the end of this week..."

_Finally_. But Kaiba wasn't off the hook yet, for Joey was still staring at him, and just, if not more so, as intensely as before.

The bell rang, and the class shook themselves out of their stupor and rushed out the door, eager to be off to whatever activities awaited them outside of school. Two people were left, however. Seto Kaiba. No surprises there; the only activity the brunette might look forward to was a quick cup of coffee before the real work began. But...

"Mutt. What?"

Kaiba's voice was clipped, un-betraying of the nervousness he felt.

"Kaiba, just why the hell were you staring at me?"

"I wasn't. Your imagination is obviously playing tricks on you, Wheeler."

"You were too, Kaiba, so don't pretend you was doing anything else!"

Kaiba's eyebrow rose; by now a very familiar expression to the blonde.

"Really, Wheeler. For one, you would think that your English would be better after we've just been sitting through an English class. And for another, I most certainly wasn't staring at _you_. I was in fact most probably staring at nothing in particular, and, like the majority of the class, found the teacher not the most riveting of subjects."

"...Oh."

Was that... _disappointment_, in Joey's face?

"Well. Uh... Ihavetogo." Joey mumbled, face colouring an interesting shade of pink. But Kaiba smirked; no, now it was time for some fun. Because really, there was nothing so much like seeing a flustered pup.

"No, just a moment, mutt", he drawled, keeping his tone neutral. "I was just wondering, out of morbid curiosity, why you happened to be looking at me? Because, as they say, it takes two to tango."

Yup. Joey was definitely flustered.

"I wasn't looking at you. I was... uh... I was just... staring out the window beside you!"

Kaiba grinned, and it was one hell of a scary expression for a moment. Then the CEO turned his head to look where he had been sitting, and Joey followed his gaze. Then got more flustered.

"That's very... interesting, Wheeler", said Kaiba, voice soft and low. "Considering of course the fact that I was actually seated by the wall. Which, as you by now will know, does not _have_ a window."

"Oh, well, maybe I was wishing it did!"

That sounded a very weak excuse, even to Joey, and Kaiba enjoyed watching the fleeting panic on the blonde's face. Very luckily for Joey at that moment, Kaiba wasn't feeling too sadistic, and decided to let him off the hook.

"Alright then... _Joey_. Whatever you say."

Kaiba strode out the room at a leisurely pace, but turned just outside the doorway, his emotions once again getting the better of him. Besides, he wanted to see just one more look on Joey's face before he left for the office.

"By the way, Wheeler, just thought you'd like to know. Whatever shampoo you use must be nice."

He left then, but not before briefly catching a glimpse of the last look to cross the blonde's face. And, as usual, his prediction was right on target.

Yes, confusion was most certainly a very cute look on a puppy.


	7. Soup for Two

There was something both very depressing and at the same time strangely liberating about walking home in the rain.

Joey's blonde hair was mussed slightly from the wind, but otherwise fell flat, dripping down his neck and occasionally his nose, and he was too tired to think about anything except a certain numbness that had come with each tiny rain drop.

The fact was, Joey was in no particular rush to get home. An empty apartment, a few pans lying around to catch the leaks, and a cold evening... all in all, he was perfectly content to stay numb. If it wasn't a particularly pleasant sensation, it beat actually feeling the cold as such. Or, to put it another way, feeling the lack of warmth that was sure to greet him as soon as he reached his door – and not just the physical warmth.

But then, there were also other feelings to be gained by walking home in the rain. It was... well, different. It gave one a whole different perspective with which to look at the world, and though the sheet of rain partially obscured his vision, Joey felt that in some way, just maybe this different perspective would be worth it in the end – worth the numbness, and in some way the loneliness. Because walking home in the rain was always better when there was someone to look at that different perspective alongside you.

So caught up was the blonde in his slightly morbid thoughts that he did not realise someone coming up behind him until an umbrella was raised up over his head.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mutt", said Seto Kaiba.

"Not a Mutt", said Joey without much enthusiasm, still distracted.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

"... Why are you here?"

"It is customary to usually go home after school rather than stay the weekend there, Wheeler, or had you forgotten?"

Joey shook his head, ignoring Kaiba's grimace as water sprayed over him.

"Smartass. I meant, why are you walking? You have a car. Hell, you even have your own driver."

"That I do. I prefer to walk sometimes. And there's something about walking in the rain..."

"Liberating?"

Surprise flashed across Kaiba's face for a moment before his usual mask was put back in place.

"Indeed. Though I can't say it is too good an idea without an umbrella, or at least some warmer clothes... you, it would seem, have neither."

Joey shrugged.

"Don't you care?"

Joey looked up, straight into Kaiba's blue eyes that would have held concern if the blonde didn't actually know better."

"No, Kaiba. I don't. Why do you?"

Kaiba's mask slipped again, this time for a good minute. It wasn't often that he was confronted so directly, and certainly not often that Joey was the one doing the confronting.

"The Master cares about his Pet, yes."

"Dammit Kaiba, just give it a rest with the dog jokes will ya!"

Ah. Good. A spark. For a moment Kaiba had been worried... but still...

"Alright, I'm sorry. So calm down, shut up for a minute and let's go this way."

Kaiba grabbed his arm _-grabbed his arm!- _and pulled him around a bend corner. A cafe' stood just on the corner, and the door, slightly open, radiated a warmth that Joey was automatically drawn towards, despite the numbness.

"Kaiba, what...?"

Still in shock from Kaiba actually _apologising_ and then (as if the world had not already come to an end) making actual physical contact _other_ than ruffling his brother's hair as the blonde had seen him do once or twice, Joey was near speechless.

Kaiba smirked at the dumbfounded look he saw mirrored in the window, then steered Joey in. The waitress bustled over immediately at seeing Kaiba enter.

"Seto, good to see you!"

Kaiba acknowledged the greeting.

"Jenny", he said, by way of his own greeting. "The usual, please, and make it for two."

"Coming right up!"

Kaiba sat down at a side table, gesturing for Joey to do the same. The blonde finally found his voice a moment later.

"You... what... she knows you?"

Kaiba seemed distracted, looking out the window at the sleet still falling.

"Mmmhmm. I come here a few times every month, and have done for years now. Mostly when its raining. Its a good place, and quiet. Jenny keeps quiet about my coming here, too, at my request. Reporters", he added, seeing Joey's confusion.

"Oh. Hey, Kaiba, if you don't mind my asking... why did you bring me here?"

"I was cold, I suppose. And I thought you might need some... uh..."

Joey was about ready to run around screaming by now at the amount of surprise Kaiba had given him. With an effort, he remained seated. When Kaiba was apparently out of things to say, something was definitely unusual.

"Some what?"

"... Warmth", said Kaiba finally, not meeting Joey's eyes.

"Then thank you."

Kaiba looked back up, deepest ice meeting a tawny gold.

"Sure."

Jenny backed her way out of the kitchen at that moment; she held in each hand a steaming bowl.

"Your order, Seto. Enjoy."

"Thank you, Jenny."

Jenny smiled, for some reason winked, and then Joey witnessed the most surprising thing yet. Kaiba was... _blushing?_

"You're... holy shit!"

"Language, Mutt."

"But you... you were blushing! Do you-"

"No, I most certainly do _not_ have a crush on her!"

"Then why-"

"She was winking because... well, I _think_ that she thinks I, uh, have a crush on somebody else... or something..."

Kaiba trailed off, not used to feeling embarrassed, and fervently hoping that Joey would drop the subject. Thankfully, he asked a very different question.

"So, you must know Jenny pretty well. I mean, you were actually _nice_ to her."

Kaiba's eye twitched.

"I can be... _nice_, when I want to be. And she is a woman whom I have a great respect for. She's been working here nearly all her life, you know. She's only nineteen, but she has a maturity unusual for a woman her age. I admire that – Jenny's been through a lot, I think."

"You sure know a lot about her."

"Well, when you've known someone for some time, you do get to know certain things. As she, no doubt, knows certain things about me."

"So you're friends, then."

"I guess we are, in a way."

Joey nodded, and Kaiba pushed a bowl toward him.

"Soup? Its good. Jenny makes the best. Another reason I come here."

"Wow, Kaiba. I think..."

Kaiba looked up sharply.

"What?"

"I think, in some twisted way, despite all the dog jokes and all, maybe we're kinda friends too... right?"

He twisted his hair round his finger, noticed Kaiba. Again.

"Yeah, Mutt. At the end of the day, I guess we are. Now eat up."

Kaiba dipped a spoon in the bowl, all the better reason to avoid the meaningful look that Jenny was giving him over the counter.

And Joey grinned, now perfectly content with the afternoon. Of course, at some point he _would_ have to walk home, but right now that fact just didn't seem to matter.

Yes, there certainly was something pretty damn cool about having soup seated across from Seto Kaiba.

Liberating.

**Well this just gave me one of those warm feelings inside when I wrote this. Guess where I am right now? Promise you won't laugh? Its raining like hell, and I'm having soup at my computer. Hope you enjoyed, everyone! Now go have some soup, its yummy.**


	8. Weeping Willow

Seto Kaiba had gone out beneath the tree to cry.

His mind told him quite furiously that it was undignified, not to mention completely and utterly cowardly of him to cry – he was, after all, the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. But he pushed the thought aside, wanting, for once, to release that which had been bottled up inside for a great length of time. All the stress, anger, guilt, sadness... all were hidden for so long that, every few months or so, they were forced to come out in the form of tiny crystalline liquid drops, and usually in the privacy of this particular tree near the end of the day; and his outlet had not been disturbed yet, in all the years of the habit.

Kaiba rested his back against the thick roughness of the trunk and lightly closed his eyes, just letting the tears come. He made no noise to show of his pain; no sobs escaped his mouth, no sniffles or other sounds of discomfort were heard. It was more of a relaxing thing, he decided as he felt the wetness slide down his face. The tears were not due to any particular event or reason. Indeed, it sometimes felt like he was crying because, for once, he didn't _need_ a reason. His life was dictated by rules and rationality – therefore it made sense, in some twisted way, that he was crying because now that he could actually be alone for a precious little time, his emotions could finally do as they would without him having to constantly hold them in reserve.

"_...Kaiba?_"

Blue eyes snapped open, and then glared as the familiar mop of golden-blonde hair was revealed through his blurred vision. Kaiba made no move to hide the evidence of his tears; he felt no shame for what others would deem a weakness.

"Leave."

His voice was perfectly steady – calm and cool like it always was.

"Leave yourself – I was here first."

Kaiba was surprised to hear that, although his own voice was not unusual, Joey's voice certainly _was_. His eyes were red when Kaiba squinted just to make sure his assumption was correct.

"Why were you crying?"

Joey gave a vague smile, gesturing at the brunette.

"I'll tell you if you tell me why _you're_ crying."

"Its none of your business."

"Neither is mine yours, then, is it?"

Kaiba didn't answer, but for some reason couldn't quite sum up the energy to tell Joey to leave already, and who really gave a toss if he had been the first there-

"You were on the other side... crying?"

"Yeah, and if I was?"

Joey's voice was defensive, so Kaiba closed his eyes and leaned back again, showing that he didn't much care to pry into Joey's own private life. Still, he did wonder...

"You cry here often, then?"

Kaiba moved aside a little, as he felt someone sit down beside him.

"Not too often", came Joey's eventual answer. "But if I do cry, I like to come here. Its... peaceful."

Silence resumed, but it was not an uncomfortable silence.

"Do _you_ come here often?"

"No. Once every couple of months, maybe less."

"Why?"

"Because I can", said Kaiba, simply. "Are you going to tell me why you were crying, or not?"

"Not", said Joey, stubbornly folding his arms. Then, "Same as you, I guess."

"Ah."

Kaiba's tears were slowing now, and only one or two finished working their way down his cheeks before they stopped altogether.

"Its not a weakness, you know."

"I do know", replied Kaiba. "Its for privacy, nothing more. I can see you understand that, though its beyond me how a mutt can."

Joey said nothing, not interested in taking offense at the name for the moment. He glanced over, seeing that Kaiba still had his eyes closed, and that for once his posture was relaxed and uncaring.

Finally Kaiba opened his eyes again, looking over at Joey. The blonde looked steadily back, wondering just what Kaiba was about to say next.

"Want a drink at the cafe'?"

But Joey shook his head, disappointment apparent by his expression.

"I have to get back; I said I'd be getting home by six."

"Well, then."

Both teens made their way up; Joey by hauling himself to his feet, and Kaiba somewhat more gracefully.

"Tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow", said Kaiba, feeling rather odd at the fact that he had just managed to have a civil conversation with Joey - and while he himself had been crying, of all things.

"Goodbye, Seto."

Joey walked away, stopping for a brief moment at the sound of his name being called. His real name.

"Joey..."

"Yeah?"

"Tell anyone of this, and I'll kill you."

Joey continued on, but the smile was back on his face, and in the distance now, one Seto Kaiba just might have been smiling, too.

**Oh dear, I hope this chapter turned out alright – it seemed perhaps that I had Kaiba being portrayed as a little ooc – thoughts, anyone? Well, despite that, I hope everyone still enjoyed the read, and if anyone has any ideas for any more one-shots for this couple they'd like to see written, I'd love to hear them.**


	9. Shall We Dance?

"NO WAY! There is _no way_ that I'm gonna be the _girl!_"

Kaiba smirked at the blonde standing in front of him, noting the hands balled into tight fists. If looks could kill, he would have been in the Shadow Realm long ago.

"Relax, Mutt. Sorry, but you're it."

The fact that Kaiba certainly did not look in the _least_ sorry served only to make Joey angrier. Luckily for both boys, the teacher wisely stepped in, though even she didn't appear too eager to look Joey quite in the eye.

"Now now, boys, I'm very sorry but it will have to do. There simply aren't any more girls just now, as both your usual partners are off sick today. Please, just do the best you can. Kaiba, you will lead."

"Yes, Nakano-sensei."

Kaiba's lip was still curled upwards, and Joey was infuriated, knowing it was now useless to argue. He was stuck. With Kaiba. As his dancing partner. As the _girl. _The steam was practically coming out his ears.

"And... one, two, three, one, two, three... step, twirl... one, two- watch your feet, Miho! One, two, thr- that is quite enough of that nonsense, thank you, Brent! Yes, very good, step lightly, and twirl... I said twirl, not spin and jab, Joseph!"

The teacher sighed, wondering at her own decision to pair the two up. Certainly Seto Kaiba seemed to be graceful enough, but Joseph Wheeler... if only he could get his mind off actually having to _co-operate_ with Kaiba, she was sure he was capable of dancing well, also... at the moment, though, he seemed more intent on annoying Kaiba as much as possible.

"Mutt! Watch where you're stepping!" Kaiba hissed softly, as Joey stomped on his feet for the third time. "At least look up and not down!"

"What do you care?" Joey muttered in reply, still peeved.

"Oh, I don't care how you dance. I'm just more concerned about you ruining my boots – rather expensive for you to replace, don't you think?"

"I don't give a flying fuck about your boots, moneybags. And I'm not a mutt!"

Kaiba took the opportunity of Joey's distraction from dancing to very carefully and precisely step on the blonde's own feet.

"Language, Wheeler. And you're a mutt if I say you are. And believe me, I do."

Joey scowled, but there was nothing he could do.

"Whatever. Next time, _you're_ the girl. The part would suit you better anyways."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, glaring at his dance partner.

"You're probably right, Wheeler. No girl could possibly be as graceless as you are."

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!"

Lifting his head, Joey looked Kaiba straight in the eyes – _finally_, thought Kaiba – and picked up his feet a little instead of merely dragging them across the polished wooden surface.

The teacher looked away from the couple she had been watching, surprised to see that Joey was doing what could be described as actual _dancing_ now. Meanwhile, Kaiba was thinking along much the same lines, and wondering if he had not given Jo... er, the Mutt, quite enough credit for his skills.

"Better, Mutt. But is that all you've got?"

"Grrr, damn it Kaiba, I said I'm not a mutt!"

"Sure. Just keep thinking that, Wheeler, whatever makes you feel better."

Joey maturely ended the conversation by sticking his tongue out, then turning his right hand ever so slightly to raise a middle finger. Unfortunately for him, in doing so his weight was forced onto Kaiba from his left arm. The CEO, unprepared for the change in wight shift, took a step back but managed even so to stay balanced. The same could not be said for Joey, who had no choice but to step forward as Kaiba leaned backwards.

In short, their positions were suddenly and irrevocably reversed.

"Wha... oh my god, Kaiba, you're the _girl!_ Ha!"

Indeed, it seemed as though there was not much to be done, as with Joey gripping his hands tightly, it was impossible for Kaiba to righten himself immediately as he would have liked. Instead, his back was curved over, his head flung up as Joey bent over him, smirking in a way that could only remind the brunette of himself.

In a few seconds, Kaiba managed to pull himself up. It had been a very quick exchange – so quick that hardly anyone else had managed to catch it – but an exchange that made Kaiba fight off a blush all the same.

"Hey, Kaiba", whispered Joey, so that none but the CEO could hear. His voice was in a slight gasp also, due to the fact that Kaiba had once again decided that another foot pinch was in order.

"What?"

"You're kinda cute when you blush."

The music stopped, and Kaiba quickly let go of Joey's hands. Too quickly, in fact, and Joey found himself on the floor, his tail bone pounding. Unmindful of the laughs that came from his classmates, and indeed the teacher herself, he flashed a grin.

"Pink really suits you", he said for a parting-shot.

Kaiba glared again, his face set as if in marble. The bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class. Kaiba wasted no time in leaving, but Joey lingered, pulling a rumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

'_Kaiba, nine. Joey, two_', he thought with another grin. '_I'll catch up with you one of these days, Seto Kaiba._'


	10. Potatoes and Puddle Jumping

There was just something about Friday, thought Kaiba with a grimace, which made you long for Monday again simply to look forward to the routine. Weekends were fine; the CEO had nothing against them personally, but Monday was better. You knew what to expect from a Monday; a Monday were easy to predict. The day might be boring, and slow, and tedious, and all the other things combined that made the very word 'Monday' scream horror for many a teenager, but it meant routine nonetheless, and if one knew what to expect from a Monday, then one could stay in relative control on a Monday. In theory.

But on a Friday…

… On Friday…

"I hate Friday", growled Seto Kaiba, dripping water onto the polished wooden floor.

"Why?" asked Mokuba curiously, coming to greet his older brother and throwing him a towel.

"Because", said Kaiba. "They are… unpredictable."

"Life would be pretty boring if they were full of Mondays", replied Mokuba with a cheeky grin, knowing what his brother was thinking.

Kaiba didn't have a reply to that, and wearily took off his water-logged boots before going upstairs to change, trailing water from sodden clothing on the way.

"I'm going to James' house!" yelled Mokuba to his retreating back.

"Be back for dinner!" called Kaiba from the bathroom, not bothering to offer a ride. Mokuba liked walking, he knew, and the fact that it was a walk in the rain only made it more attractive; the energetic youngster still had a passion for jumping in the puddles.

By the time said boy arrived back, however, it was not alone, and Kaiba was then quite sure that his opinion of Friday would never be altered as more water was stomped in – this time not only by long dark tresses, but also by a familiar blonde mop.

"Mokuba. What is _he_ doing here?"

"Nice to see you again too, big brother."

"You look like something the cat dragged in, Mutt. If a cat would drag in a dog, that is. Now what are you doing in my house?"

Mokuba looked pleadingly at his older brother, while Kaiba ignored the usual yell given by Joey at the nickname.

"Please Seto, can he stay? Just for a little while? I found him at the park and I'm sure he's cold now and maybe hungry and he's bleeding and-"

"What? Where?"

Mokuba's voice was stopped mid-sentence by the sharp questions, and Kaiba tried to cover his concern by appearing business-like.

Crossing the room in three strides to stand directly in front of Joey, he demanded answers, and the tone of his voice gave no room for argument, even from Joey.

"My face", said the blonde, turning so that the light illuminated his left side.

A red gash in the skin marked his face from just below the eye to the hollow of the cheek.

"Mokuba, a cloth. Wet", said Kaiba, while indicating for Joey to sit.

Joey sat awkwardly on the edge of the couch, looking for all the world like he was about to spring up and run; a soldier behind enemy lines.

"What happened?"

"Nothing; I slipped with the knife."

"On your cheek?" asked Kaiba, his voice sceptical.

"Yes", said Joey defiantly, a tinge of pink gracing his features. "I was cooking… not much good at peeling potatoes."

And the thought of Joey peeling potatoes, perhaps sporting an apron, painted such a funny picture that Kaiba did a very rare thing, and laughed in true merriment. Joey decided that he liked the laugh, unlike the usual mocking sound that he usually witnessed.

"And", said Kaiba in a somewhat friendlier voice when he had finished laughing, "what, pray tell, were you doing in the park in this weather anyway?"

Joey mumbled something Kaiba didn't quite catch, his cheeks definitely redder than was normal.

"What did you say?"

"He was jumping in the puddles", said Mokuba, coming back with the wet cloth.

"I see", Kaiba said, holding back another laugh that threatened to surface. After all, he was Seto Kaiba – he couldn't appear _too_ amiable. That was just so… well, if the word 'cute' were in his personal dictionary, Kaiba would be tempted to use it. Luckily for Joey, his face now a brilliant tomato red, it was not.

He yelped as the seemingly ice cold cloth was pressed onto his cheek, quickly staunching the gentle flow of blood and wiping away the traced that had already dried.

"So, how do you cut yourself peeling potatoes?" asked Kaiba, mocking voice once more in place.

"You slip on the water in the kitchen with the knife in your hand", Joey replied with a scowl, remembering. "And then think, to hell with cooking dinner, the rain puddles look more promising anyways."

"Joey."

With surprise Joey met Kaiba's steady gaze, wondering at the name.

"Tell me the truth. Is that really how it happened?"

"Yeah, what… oh. Yes, it honestly was. _Really_", he said firmly as he saw Kaiba still looking at him.

"Alright", accepted Kaiba. No more on the topic was said, and Joey gave a sneeze before huddling gratefully into the blanket that Mokuba handed him.

"So can he stay? Please, pretty please, with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on top?"

"Can your eyes get any bigger?" teased Kaiba, but he gave in anyway with a nod, and Mokuba dragged Joey toward the game room, chattering enthusiastically about his latest PlayStation disc all the way.

"What's for dinner big brother?" asked Mokuba before disappearing from the room completely.

"Potatoes", answered Kaiba, enjoying the look on Joey's face. "Pizza."

Mokuba gave a whoop of satisfaction; then both he and Joey were gone, claimed by the mesmerising glow of the PlayStation screen.

Two and a half hours later, another glow cast its light on three males; one almost asleep on the chair, blearily watching the television screen, and the other two bundled up on the couch, each one unconsciously seeking warmth from the other.

Kaiba looked over, saw that Joey had just closed his eyes with a content look upon his face, and silently revised his opinion of Fridays.

**Fluff ahoy, dead centre from the port bow! I love fluff. Please review if you also have a liking of a) Fridays, b) Fridays with Kaiba 'n Joey, or c) Fridays with Kaiba 'n Joey sharing a fluff moment. Or d) all three. Hope you guys all enjoyed, and any ideas for further chapters, whether fluffy or angsty, will be considered.**


	11. Teachers Pet

"Rich boy."

"Mutt."

"Moneybags."

"Inarticulate dog."

"Teacher's pet."

"I most certainly am not!"

Joey grinned – Kaiba might never believe it, but he loved moments like this. It happened nearly every day now: Kaiba would find some excuse to insult Joey, the blonde would retaliate with, as Kaiba would have probably put it, "more bark than bite", and they would happily argue for several minutes, unmindful – or perhaps pointedly ignoring – that the entire reason for the argument had been lost in the assault. Or, to put it much more simply, Joey enjoyed the verbal sparring.

Right now, Kaiba was looking at Joey with a mixture of annoyance and a certain kind of horror.

"Are too – 'Mr. Kaiba, would you please explain the answer… Mr. Kaiba will now proceed to show you… will you please turn your attention to Mr. Kaiba as he…' – God, it makes me sick to hear it!"

Kaiba was now on the verge of something he had never made a habit of. The blonde, despite making a statement clearly blatantly untrue, had mimicked the teacher's voice with near-perfect accuracy. Holding back the laughter by sheer effort of will however, the CEO of KaibaCorp maintained the usual stern, haughty expression.

"You are mistaken, Wheeler. It is true that particular teacher does call on me often enough to explain mathematical theories to those incapable of learning it themselves. However, she is the only one that does so – and besides that, she has no liking for me as a person, I assure you."

"Damn it, Kaiba, stop speaking like a robot for just a minute will ya!"

"Very well", said Kaiba, and took a deep breath, puffing up his chest a little in preparation for what he was about to say next. In general, he looked like a man about to give a life-shattering and most profound statement. So Joey was completely unprepared for what next came out of the brunette's mouth.

"You're only a stupid mutt, and are therefore simply unable to grasp the fact that I am, and will always be, superior to the likes of you."

Joey opened and closed his mouth, speechless, and Kaiba took the opening as presented.

"Aw, can the dog imitate a fish, now? I'll have to give you a bone."

Joey snapped.

"_You shithead!_ You're completely awful, I hate you I hate you _I hate you!_"

Any more complete sentences were beyond him for the moment, and Kaiba looked on with a certain awe at Joey, fists clenched, standing tall with chest heaving. How could anyone, he thought, be so… _passionate_ about something? It was, unbeknownst to Joey, a topic of utter fascination to Kaiba, who treated anything of the unknown with both caution and a sense of elation at finding something he actually didn't know the answer to – a rare thing indeed for the public-proclaimed genius.

"Hey Joey?" he asked, when he felt the blonde had sufficient air back in his lungs.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really hate me?"

Joey looked carefully at Kaiba, but his face showed only curiosity, and his eyes held no teasing gleam nor spark of mockery.

"… Nah. You're not worth that, moneybags."

"Is that so? Right."

Kaiba marched over, reaching Joey in two strides, the plan of action in Kaiba's mind still not fully formed. And as such, he stood, paused towering over Joey, looking him right into honey-coloured eyes. Or maybe toffee, thought Kaiba with a frown, before hurriedly snapping back to the present.

Joey, meanwhile, though really quite apprehensive of what Kaiba was going to do next, was much too stubborn to take a step backwards. He then realised he couldn't even if he wanted to – the brick wall prevented it. His eyes widened in slight panic.

An eternity passed in one second, then two, then three, then…

Their two faces were so close, Joey could feel the soft breathing of Kaiba on his flushed face, and his lips parted slightly unconsciously, eyes closing just slightly…

And Kaiba pulled back, just as Joey was certain that their lips might possible meet.

His day went from an eight to a two. Oh, alright, a one.

_Fuck that, you're into your minuses now…_

"Shut up", he growled to his mind.

"What did you say?"

"I said that out loud? Shit."

"Language, Mutt! How many times must I tell you?"

"You don't own me, Kaiba, so I must do nothing!"

"Oh, don't I?"

Kaiba smirked and strode away, head held high as though he'd just conquered the world. And indeed, it may have seemed as though he had. Joey, however, decided that enough was enough, and followed the CEO at a run.

_God, he walks fast…_

"Oi, Kaiba!"

"What now, Mutt?"

"_I'm not your God-dammed Mutt!_ And I believe you forgot something."

Just as dignified as Kaiba, he stretched up a little, leaned forward, and firmly planted a kiss of Kaiba lips. It was a chaste kiss, little more than a brush of lips really, but for now Joey decided that would be enough. Besides, he could only take so much in one day.

And he walked off, for once leaving Kaiba behind him, an expression of who-new-what on his face.

**This was awesome to write – I loved doing this chapter! Comments?**


	12. Empty Apartment

A lone boy cursed the empty apartment, and the sound echoed, making the building seem even more desolate. The wallpaper was peeling, the corners were all dirty, any furniture was cracked and dusty, and even the cobwebs hung dry and dead on the walls.

And Joey Wheeler cursed again, and felt very, very lonely.

More to pass the time than for anything else, he reviewed the events of the past few days. The images played out like a tape in his head.

First his Father had gone drinking again, coming home to yell at his son about finances. After letting out his anger and stress, he finally near-passed out on the couch, after which he mumbled something about Joey getting a job, then promptly rolled over and began snoring. Joey, taking his Father's words seriously, decided to move out. Doubtless his Father would more than likely forget what he had even said the next day, but the blonde had stresses of his own, and wondered if he shouldn't take action even so. Finding a flat hadn't really been an issue – although his Mother had not left him much, what she did do was leave him an old abandoned flat – knowing that despite its age and state, it could still be used as a refuge against a certain well-known temper. And, she had the foresight _not_ to tell of its location to her ex-husband. As far as Joey himself knew, his Father did not even know of its existence. So as long as Joey could support himself...

Well. He couldn't, not really. At least, not for any long period of time. But with money saved up from past various short-term jobs, he knew he would be able to live there for at least one week, perhaps two – just until he was ready to go back and face his life at home once more.

But God – he had no idea it would be so lonely!

And cold.

Very cold, in fact, because it was moving on to winter, and the house to his knowledge had no heating; nobody had been living there since it had been rented out before being sold – nearly four years ago. After that, it had been left to rot: Joey certainly had no money to do it up, and it was likely that his Mother would never bother.

Joey began to shiver, and he dumped the bags of food he had been holding. He crouched down where he stood, wrapping his arms round himself in a vain attempt to keep warm. Why was it so damn cold...?

"Wheeler."

Joey turned his head, seeing a pair of blue eyes stare back at him. Oh. He had left the door open. But what was Kaiba...? That's right, he had met him at the supermarket...

"_What are you doin' here, Moneybags? Shouldn't you be typin' or something right about now?"_

_Joey couldn't help it – the defensive tone had crept into his voice without Kaiba even having to insult him first. And Kaiba had raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow at the comment._

"_And what is the matter with you? I haven't even called you Mutt yet – something must be wrong, then. What?" _

_Trust Kaiba to get straight to the point._

"_Nothing. Leave me the hell alone and mind yer own business."_

_His accent always came out more strongly when he was upset. _

_Kaiba had, for once, shut up, though his sharp eyes followed Joey to the checkout line, where he had seen him buy tins of food, plastic utensils, basic toiletry items..._

_After that, Joey had left the store without another word, studiously ignoring Kaiba's steady gaze. The CEO hadn't even tried to hide the fact that he was watching, but Joey could feel those eyes on him until he had rounded the corner._

And now, he had followed him here...

"K-Kaiba. What are you...? Get out."

Kaiba stood, watching and wary as always. Joey could practically see the gears turning in his head as he though and pieced together the whole situation. Finally, he spoke.

"No", he said quietly and completely unconcernedly. "No, I don't think I will."

Joey wanted to yell at him then, but he was so cold now that just crouching there with his arms around his body was a lot more inviting than actually moving. He settled for glaring instead, and Kaiba seemed amused.

"Get up."

"Don't wanna."

Now Joey was cursing himself for sounding so childish, but he couldn't stop the phrase for coming out his mouth.

"You sound like Mokuba", he said.

Joey gaped, and then shivered again, but his arms couldn't go any tighter, and he realised that, besides not _wanting_ to move, he actually _couldn't_ move.

"Kaiba...!" he said, panicked.

The brunette caught on, the amused expression clearing and giving way to something utterly different. Joey could have recognised it... if he wasn't so tired. He vaguely wondered if this was better than feeling cold, and decided the numbness now spreading throughout his being certainly was.

It was then that the floor sunk away from him, and he looked up to see Kaiba face closer, eyes looking not at him but where he was walking and...

Shit.

"Put me down", Joey mumbled, finally realising what was happening.

"Nope", Kaiba replied firmly.

And sometime later, because Joey's concept of time appeared to be strangely off, his side met blankets, rough and thick and warm. Joey guessed he hadn't gone completely numb after all. Unfortunately, that meant feeling cold again, which meant that he began to shiver again too, which was so... so... _undignified_ with Seto Kaiba of all people there to see the tough and stubborn-as-a-mule Joey Wheeler reduced to a huddled, shaking mass.

"Here. Drink this, right now."

What? But where had he gotten that from so quickly. Oh, right, so he must have gone out again... funny that he hadn't actually heard him...

Some kind of hot liquid was poured down his throat, pausing for a little very now and again to let him swallow and breathe. It was actually quite nice, whatever it was...

"Chicken soup", said Kaiba, as if reading his mind.

And the idea of Kaiba feeding Joey chicken soup was so funny that Joey would have laughed aloud had he the energy to do so. The soup was soon gone, and Kaiba retreated again, to come back with another blanket he had found, probably from a storage cupboard, thought Joey hazily.

"What now?" he murmured, as the blanket was tossed over him.

"Now you sleep", came the answer, and Joey's eyes gladly closed, almost of their own will.

Joey didn't hear the door close when Kaiba eventually left, but when he woke it was to a small electric heater plugged into the wall in the room in which he had been sleeping, and an empty apartment once more.

**Well, what can I say, I felt like writing something more angsty this time around, though it did have a happy(ish) ending. Hope everyone likes. As always, am happy to receive any criticism/ideas for more storylines anyone has to give. Or, if you just liked the story, that's cool, too. Either way, please review!**


	13. Shopping Trip

Somewhere in a store in town, a certain brunette growled to himself for a a few different reasons.

The first was quite simple – he really wasn't fond of anyone, not even the cutest, most big-boobed woman he could imagine, squeal from behind the counter about how _the_ Seto Kaiba was shopping... in _her_ shop! Kaiba clenched his teeth as another squeal broke forth, and wondered as idly as was possible in such a situation how seriously he would be taken if he phoned Noise Control.

The second reason was that _the_ Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp and (apparently) quite hot to boot, was hardly able to keep up anything even resembling a 'bad-ass' reputation if he was seen actually _shopping_, let alone at a place selling all variety of kids' toys.

The third was the reason he was there in the first place. It also was rather simple – it was just that the result was most definitely not. How on earth did one go about getting a birthday present for a younger brother that already had everything he could possibly need, and more than a few things that Kaiba was positive his much-loved brother absolutely did not? Genius or not, Seto Kaiba was at a loss.

Somewhere nearing that very same store in town, a certain blonde was not growling to himself, but whistling instead. And why not? It was a beautiful day, after all, and anyone who couldn't appreciate that badly needed some cheering up so that they _could_ appreciate what was right in front of their nose. So when Joey Wheeler walked past, casually glancing into every shop window, he couldn't resist pausing when he caught a glimpse of the well-known trenchcoat – especially when said glimpse also took in the determined frown on the CEO's face.

"Hey there, moneybags. What's with the look like you've just had your ass kicked by a girl?"

"_What?_"

"Look, its the first thing I thought of to say, alright?"

"And do you always say things that just pop into your head?"

Joey grinned good-naturedly, unfazed by the short tone.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Kaiba was exasperated.

"Figures you would, Mutt. If I were to say the first thing that popped into my mind, I'd be-"

He cut off his sentence abruptly, scowling even further in attempt to fight off a blush. Seto Kaiba _did not blush, dammit!_

Luckily for him, Joey let it go.

"So? Why're ya frowning so bad, then?"

"If you _must_ know, Wheeler, I'm trying to find a birthday present for Mokuba."

"The little squirt, huh? Mmm, would be quite a challenge. I mean, the guy's got-"

"All he wants already, I know", sighed Kaiba, cutting him off. "But I can't just not get him anything, and- what the hell! What do you think you are doing?" hissed Kaiba as he felt himself being yanked by the hand toward the door.

"Taking ya outside, of course. Its a beautiful day, may as well discuss this outside."

Kaiba was at least pretending to be seething, but let himself be pulled to a nearby bench, ignoring the heartfelt sigh of the woman behind the counter as he exited the shop. Joey's hand was warm and fit just right in Kaiba's own-

"So. What to get Mokuba."

Kaiba kept silent, wondering if today Joey might actually come up with a decent idea.

"What's he got so far?"

"What hasn't he got?" said Kaiba, wearily.

"I meant, what did you get him on previous birthdays."

"Oh, you know. What little kids always get. Computer games, the latest in technology of course. When he was younger, soft toys. Things like that."

"Yeah, well, sounds like he's got everything he wants."

"That's the whole point, Mutt!" Kaiba replied sharply, temper already short. "Thus why I am here, _two days_ before my younger brother's birthday, wondering just what the hell I am doing talking to one such as you for a good idea."

Joey didn't lose his cool, though, and kept his voice mild.

"Here's a new concept for you, then. Why don't you just relax for once?"

"I can't relax, you moron! I'm short on time as is, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that's true. But I actually meant, does toys and computer games and stuff mean all that much to your brother compared to something else? Say, you, for instance."

"I-"

Kaiba broke off, thinking about it. He had to concede, the blonde was right. And far more perceptive than he has given him credit for.

"Your point?"

Joey grinned again, recognizing defeat when he saw it (though Kaiba would never in a million years admit that he had just lost).

"My point, oh mighty rich one, is that you should give Mokuba what he really _wants_, not what you think you're _supposed_ to give him."

"What he wants..."

"He's just a little kid, Kaiba. Plenty of time yet to collect material crap. Give the kid what he really truly wants for his birthday. Just for a day, take time off. For God's sake, how often are you actually at home these days, and spending time with him?"

"I see him every day."

"But you don't spend time with him everyday, do you? When you do, its gotta be pretty short. I've seen what you do – its always off from school, straight to the office, isn't it? Tell me if I'm wrong."

Kaiba knew he couldn't. But another thought also occurred.

"How do you know I go straight from school to work?"

"I... uh, guessed?"

Kaiba smirked.

"Never tell me something with a question mark at the end of it. You been watching me, Wheeler?"

"Nope."

They both knew it was a lie.

"Well, I guess I'd better be off. Things to plan, you know."

"Oh really? Good luck with that."

They parted a few steps, Joey heading the opposite direction.

"A moment, Mutt."

Joey was in too high a spirits to retaliate, so he waited. Kaiba stood facing him, looking as though he was trying very hard to say something. Finally, he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Thank you."

Not waiting for a reply, or to see the shocked look he knew would be present on Joey's face, he strode away.

Joey, meanwhile, was quite certain at that moment that the day had just become at least ten times more beautiful.

**Uh... yes. Well, that was the best ending I could come up with, so sorry if it seemed a bit corny. **


	14. Only Lemonade

Exactly how Joey Wheeler found himself in some dump of an alleyway he was not too sure. The evening had been a blur after only one drink – and it wasn't even an alcoholic drink for God's sake! It was just a glass of coke, yet afterwards... afterwards...

Joey kneaded his head with his hands trying to remember just what _had_ happened afterwards.

The room started moving, that's right. Yeah, the room had moved, and then... and then... some guy decided to start a fight with someone else, and the room got too hot and too crowded and too noisy, so Joey had just walked off.

Well... yeah. _Walked_ off, in the loosest term possible. He had _stumbled_, really, and the last few yards it was more of a matter of inching along using the wall for some support. And then he was in the back of some dump of an alleyway, and... yeah. That was it. How things had gotten so weird and disorientating in the first place Joey didn't have a clue. It was only a glass of lemonade...

Something crashed – glass breaking. A bin or some such object was knocked over. Joey would have stood up and left, but his body wouldn't move, as much as Joey yelled at his brain to make it.

"Hey there... ain't I seen you... somewhere before...?"

He was drunk, Joey realised. Completely and utterly out of it. Nonetheless he leered at Joey, almost walking right into him before he stopped, laughing.

"Whoops... maybe... drank a bit too much... who are you?"

Joey shrugged helplessly. Even his mouth refused to work; it was as though his tongue had simply gone numb, along with his teeth. Was it possible for teeth to go numb?

The man didn't seem to take offense to Joey's lack of response, and he laughed again.

"You're funny... and beautiful. Can I kiss you?"

Joey shook his head, a little alarmed.

"Uhh... nope...", he managed finally, almost spitting the words out in his effort.

"Why not? Come on, beautiful, just one. It'll be... fun..."

Without warning, the man suddenly bent down and kissed him, right there with Jory leaning against the wall. The man's lips were wet and disgusting, and Joey didn't like it at all.

"N-no... stop."

The man didn't appear to hear him, and kissed again, his time forcing his tongue into Joey's mouth. He tasted like cigarettes and cheap beer.

"Stop..."

Joey could only whisper, his voice not coming out as strong as he would have liked it. Still the man ignored him, and Joey was getting rather desperate.

Summoning up as much strength as he could muster, Joey lashed out with his free arm. His body felt like lead, so hard was it to move, but the man yelped anyway, leaping backwards and knocking over another box of empty bottles. They rattled, echoing down the alleyway.

"You little... what'ya do that for? I... don't like... that wasn't polite. You have to make it up to me."

Joey looked on in horror, completely unable to stop the man run a freezing hand up his shirt. The man kissed him yet again, this time with bruising force, and Joey was now truly afraid. He couldn't move, couldn't speak...

"I believe the young man is telling you to stop."

"...Huh?" was the intelligent reply.

But that didn't matter so much, because Joey's mouth was free, and he used it to gasp out one word. He recognised that voice...

"Seto!"

"_Puppy?_"

The man was swaggering toward Kaiba now, smirking.

"Hey you... go... go find your own!"

Joey would have crawled under the nearest rock, he was so embarrassed, but Kaiba didn't appear fazed. He let the man come toward him, then simply bent low and delivered a punch to his side, just above gut level.

The man doubled over, wheezing and spluttering. Kaiba walked on past, not sparing the man a second glance.

"Foolish puppy", he muttered. "What are you doing in a place like this, hm?"

Joey's mouth was still uncooperative. Kaiba must have known it, because instead of asking any more questions he lifted Joey up, carrying him without any apparent trouble to his car, parked just down the street.

"You're lucky I heard that box of bottles", he said, deadpan. "Now, my house, I think."

Joey leaned back, closing his eyes and feeling drained. He received a flick on the forehead from Kaiba sitting next to him.

"No. You need to stay awake until I figure out what's wrong with you."

He made it sound like it was all Joey's fault, and the blonde winced. He was so tired...

"Stay. Awake."

A nudge in the side made Joey alert again, and Kaiba nodded.

"Good", he said.

None of them said anything more until the gates of the mansion came into view. Stepping elegantly out of the car, Kaiba nodded at the driver.

"My thanks. Please keep this... discrete. You will be well paid for it."

"Sir."

The driver got back in, perhaps to park the car elsewhere on the property. Meanwhile, Kaiba once again lifted Joey up. The blonde's embarrassment at being carried bridal style was obvious, and Kaiba couldn't hold back a smile.

"Alright, pup. Nearly there, just a bit longer."

He really did talk as though to a puppy, Joey realised. Strangely enough, the thought was actually quite soothing. So when Kaiba deposited Joey quite carefully on a bed somewhere upstairs and gently took his wrist to feel his pulse, Joey was not so surprised as he might otherwise have been.

"I need you to answer a few questions, Joey, understand? Here."

A glass of water was handed to Joey, and he eagerly drank, feeling his mouth return a little more to normal.

"Alright. Were you in that club, just in front of the alleyway where you were sitting?"

"Yeah."

Joey's voice was hoarse, but at least he could talk now.

"And did you drink anything?"

"Just a glass of lemonade. That's it, I swear."

"You're sure."

Joey nodded.

"Yeah. Then I put it down and went off to chat to a guy I saw the other day in-"

"Hold on a minute. You put the glass down?"

"Yeah."

"And then drank more out of it later? You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so? It was only lemonade and... oh. Oh."

Kaiba sighed.

"Are you always so idiotic?"

To that Joey had no reply, and Kaiba stood up.

"Well, there's nothing for it. In this state, you're not going home. I'm guessing you're getting a headache right now, too?"

"Um... yeah."

"I can't do anything about that – you can't have any painkillers right now. You can speak alright, though, and move a little, right?"

Joey tried, finding that he could indeed move a lot easier now, his body seeming lighter.

"Your eyes are still a little dilated, though, and your pulse is still too fast. Its not serious enough to ring an emergency doctor for, but you won't be going anywhere until tomorrow. You'll just have to stay here the night."

Joey was quiet, and turned his head to face the wall. To his shame, he felt a wetness slide down his cheeks.

"Its not so bad, Joey, and I'll save the dog jokes for now, alright?"

"Its not that", sniffled Joey, still facing the wall. "Its... I just..."

He sniffed, more tears leaking from his eyes.

"Hey. Its fine."

Kaiba very gently held his chin, making Joey look him in the eye.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of. And you're alright, that's the main thing. Just... let it go, if you have to."

Kaiba probably wasn't expecting Joey to 'let it go' by burying his head in the CEO's chest, sobs muffled by the thick fabric of a blue trenchcoat. But Joey, by this time, was beyond caring what Kaiba thought, and so didn't hold back.

A few minutes later, Joey's sobs had been reduced to a trickle, and then to a few more sniffles, before Kaiba felt him relax completely, and realised that the puppy, as expected, had fallen asleep.

The brunette savoured the feeling of Joey against his body for a moment, then leaned him back against the bed, covering him well with blankets and a thick quilted duvet.

"Sleep well, pup", he said, uncaring that Joey would not hear. He closed the door, and Joey, left in the dark, rolled over, a weary smile forming before he really did sleep.

**Too fluffy? Too overdone already? Meh, maybe not – I'm sure that although there are Joey-drunk stories a-plenty, there aren't that many Joey-drugged stories. R&R?**


	15. Energy drink, anyone?

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I dunno. Never seen him lime this before..."

"Maybe we should wake him up...?"

"Oohh, wait, wait, I have to fix my hair!"

"Ha! _You_ can go ahead if you want to, but I don't have a death wish thank you very much!"

"_Shut up!_ Geez, you will wake him up in a minute."

"Shhh!"

"_You_ shut up!"

"You!"

"_You!_"

"YOU!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, I am, as a matter of fact, already awake, and have been awake for the last ten minutes. Now, if you would be so kind... _bugger off!_"

A pack of teen girls slunk away, both ecstatic that _the_ great Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, had actually _talked_ to them, and depressed because they had just been yelled at by_ the_ great Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp. They walked off, sighing in a heartfelt manner.

"Yeah, but he looks so _kawaii_ when he's asleep!" Heard Kaiba from his still slumped- over position.

One certain male, however, had clearly decided _not_ to bugger off.

Kaiba groaned – he should have known.

"What?" he demanded at Joey Wheeler, who was eyeing him expectantly.

Said blonde shrugged, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his school uniform.

"Nothing."

"So? Are you going to bugger off? I really can't be bothered with you're juvenile one-liner's today, Mutt."

Joey didn't take the bait as was customary, though – he merely stood up a little straighter, and intensified his gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked without preamble.

Several weeks earlier, Kaiba would never have even entertained the thought of talking of his feelings to anyone, much less Joey Wheeler. Over time, though, such notions had not become so incredibly unimaginable. Kaiba had, in fact, more than a few times held conversations at great lengths with the so-called 'Mutt', even going so far as admitting to himself that, unlike day-to-day conversations, they were actually honest.

So...

"I'm... tired", he said at last, after letting the silence carry on for another minute.

"Oh", said Joey, nodding his head as if he understood.

_Perhaps he does..._

"So. What are you gonna do about it?"

The words were not mocking, or goading. They were just... curious. As if the Mutt was genuinely wanting to know what action Kaiba would take.

"Sleep, I guess. But..."

"Too much work, right? No time for sleep."

_How would he know that...?  
_

"Yeah", Kaiba conceded. "And its not sleep that I need."

"No? What, then?"

Kaiba let his head fall to the desk again.

"I don't know."

Joey persisted.

"You _do_ know this is highly unusual for you, right? I mean, it would be surprising if you even glanced sideways in class. And now, you don't even _look_ to be paying attention? By now this is all around school – your fan club will see to that."

"I don't have a... _fan club_."

The words were said with distaste, as if even saying them out loud brought on something contagious.

"Sorry, but you do. You know those girls who look at you in class all the time? Who always go red and run away squealing if they see you coming?  
"The one's who flick their hair so annoyingly all the time?"

"That's the one's."

"... So what about them."

Joey winced.

"That's your fan club."

Kaiba didn't even have the energy to wince, though if he had any, he wouldn't have wasted it on wincing, instead preferring to simply walk out in disgust. He therefore settled for groaning again, and letting desk meet head with a muffled '_thump_'.

Joey watched for a few moments, an idea forming in his mind.

"... Kaiba? You need... I mean, so what you want is something to energise you, right? Kinda... restore some energy? Have you tried energy drinks?"

Kaiba didn't bother looking up.

"I would sooner skip the rest of school right now than have one sip of something that repulsive."

"I see. So... uh... you'd be willing to try pretty much _anything_ else to get your energy back?"

Kaiba did look up now, very quickly. Something in Joey's voice right then alerted him to the fact that something very odd was going on. On impulse, he decided to take the dive – though, that gleam in Joey's eyes was more than a little concerning...

"... Yeah. Pretty much."

"Good."

Kaiba had no time to react, as Joey swiftly bent down, capturing Kaiba's lips in a kiss both chaste and somehow...

Much too seductive.

Kaiba leapt from his chair as if on fire, his lips burning. He was sure he must have been blushing, too.

Joey, meanwhile, nervously eyed the door, but his cheeky grin was firmly in place.

"Glad to see you've got your energy back", he said, flippantly. "Oh look. There's Yugi and the others. Bye!"

He dashed out of the room. Kaiba contemplated following him, grabbing him by the arm, smashing him up against the lockers, and...

And...?

_Ravishing him to within an inch of his sanity._

"Oh, shut up!" Snarled Kaiba to his mind.

He stalked out, furious.

On the upside, though, _the_ great Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, did not find himself tired for a very long time afterwards.

**Lol! This was very fun to write – those at my hostel were staring at me just a little strangely when they saw me cracking up over my computer screen. Sorry if anyone wanted another angst one, but I just had to write this when the idea came to me.**

**As an added note, this particular chapter is dedicated to one of my reviewers (Shellyraeleen, I believe?), who wanted a chapter in which a kiss was involved. Hope this was up to expectation! If there are any other requests, chuck them in a review and I shall see what I can do. Also, any challenges? More than happy to take them up. ;)  
**


	16. Hate is Subjective

Lightning split the sky in two, flashing past the eyes of a blonde hunched over his books and distracting him. He stared mournfully out of the window, chin propped up by one hand.

"So if you add this part, then subtract what's here, you'll have the result come down here... are you even listening?"

Joey raked a hand through his hair frustratedly.

"No! I'm not not listening, because it is downright impossible and I'm gonna fail anyway so who cares!"

Kaiba let out a sigh.

"The teacher cares, obviously, or she wouldn't have assigned _me_ as your tutor. Unless of course, she was actually _counting_ on your death. Which, I'll admit, would explain a few things. Its not exactly a secret that we hate each other."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"..."

"... Kaiba?"

"What, Mutt?"

"Don't call me a Mutt, God-dammit!"

"Whatever."

"_Do_ we hate each other?"

Kaiba paused, glancing up from his laptop.

"I think that's the general consensus, yes."

"I know that's what everyone thinks, but... do we really?"

"Last time I checked."

"... You _check?_ When was that?"

"A couple of seconds ago, actually."

"What! How did you prove that?"

"You want me to check again... Mutt?"

"Geez! Would you quit for once with the dog jokes, ya stuck-up prick! I hate you!... uh..."

"You see my point", said Kaiba, coolly, and went back to his work.

Two seconds later, the lights went out. So did the heating vent, shutting off with a sigh.

"Uh... Kaiba? The lights are out."

"No, really? I didn't notice. What a moronic dog."

"Don't call me-"

"Shut up."

Joey shut up.

After a few more seconds of actual silence, Kaiba stood.

"Strange."

"What is?"

"The backup generator. It should have taken over by now."

"Couldn't the lightning have taken out that too?"

"Well, in theory, but its highly unlikely..."

"Must have been one hell of a lightening strike."

"Indeed..."

Outwardly, the elder Kaiba went along with what Joey had said. His eyes, however, could Joey have seen them in the dark, spoke of a different story.

"..."

"..."

"... Shit!"

"What now?"

"We're locked in!"

"_What?_"

Kaiba strode to the door, knowing where it would be even though he could not see it. Turning the handle, sure enough, it did not open.

"Ah. Yes, that's right."

"What? Tell me tell me _tell me!_"

"Not in my ear! I was about to say, yes, it would be locked, due to the fact that if both the main power supply and the backup generator are down, my study is automatically locked as a security precaution."

"_What the hell has that got to do with anything?_" Joey practically screeched, on the verge of panicking.

Kaiba waited until Joey had calmed down and was standing still before he let the relative obvious fact slip.

"This is the study."

Another bolt of lightening lit the room briefly, and illuminated Joey's horrified face.

"Ohmygod... nooooo! I wanna live!"

He ran toward the door, crashing into it with his side and using his body as a sort of battering ram. Then when the door did not budge, he charged at it again, and then again, and then again, and then ag-

"Enough!" Bellowed Kaiba into his ear. "Enough – you're only going to give yourself concussion!"

Panting, Joey finally ceased his attack on the door.

Calmly, Kaiba continued.

"This house was designed to my specifications – the doors are strong, and maintenance is carried out frequently. Let me say it in a way you will understand – I'll even set it out in the most monosyllabic way possible."

Then, looking Joey right where he judged his eye to be for emphasis, he spoke very slowly.

"The. Door. Will. Not. Move. Understand?"

And, judging by Joey's expression, the message was understood all too well.

Joey dropped to the floor in defeat, not even bothering to take offense.

"And Mokuba?" He questioned in a hollow voice.

"Gone for dinner to a friend's house."

"Shit."

"Yes, Joey. Shit."

Five minutes later, their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The sky outside let in only the smallest amount of light, so they could see each other's shapes, and a vague outline of the room. The door stood at the far end, seemingly mocking them.

"... Are you sure we hate each other?"

Kaiba groaned.

"Not this _again_, Wheeler? Do you never tire of your stupid comments? Yes. We hate each other. You've said it yourself."

"Yeah, I did, but... isn't that kinda subjective? I mean, I hated you right then, but I don't hate you right now. I mean, I don't _think_ I do. I guess I could be wrong. Can you hate someone without knowing it?"

Kaiba, tiring of the subject, made to finish the topic decisively. At least, that was his justification for his later actions when he was to think it through in the days to come.

"No, Wheeler, I don't think it is. If you really really hate someone, you would always know of it... but then, perhaps I do know of it... it could be right there, just waiting, right below the surface..."

He assumed what he hoped was a menacing voice, and leaned forward from where he was crouched, inching surely towards Joey's silhouette.

Joey leaned back in alarm, wondering if this was what a psychotic sounded like.

Encouraged, Kaiba inched forward again. He knew that Joey, if squinting, could probably see his face right now, so he glared slightly, and let his trademark smirk appear.

"W-what... what the fuck are you doing...?"

Oh yes, Joey was most definitely scared, and Kaiba was enjoying every minute of it.

_This should teach him to ask ridiculous questions..._

"K-Kaiba... w-what are you gonna do...?"

"Proving, once and for all, that hate can break the surface when you least expect it...!" Growled Kaiba, intense.

And lunged.

Before he lost his balance slightly, hand giving way from the weight of the rest of his body.

He landed awkwardly, hands palm down in oder to stop his chest slamming into the ground, and arms slightly parted instinctively for support. His legs trailed behind him, bent at the knee. And Joey, surprise etched into every inch of his face, and the merest hint of a blush staining his cheeks, was stuck underneath him.

Completely, utterly, and without doubt -

Trapped.

His mouth formed an almost comical little 'o' before Kaiba – out of fate more than any logical choice or lucid thought, it seemed to him – bent down and covered that little 'o' with his lips.

It was too bad, he reflected later, that he didn't believe in fate.

"I tripped", he said at once, and was glad of the darkness to hide his face which he did not have absolute control of. Or any other certain areas at that moment.

"Uh... yeah. Tripped. Got it", replied Joey breathlessly. He too was not feeling particularly rational, and it didn't occur to him to ask what, exactly, Kaiba had tripped over, considering the laptop and books were over in the corner still. Or that Kaiba had never seemed to be the clumsy type.

"Um... yeah. So. Tripped. That's okay, happens to everyone, right?"

"Right", said Kaiba, a little too quickly. He ignored the fact that he was actually agreeing with the blonde, and nodded to back up his point. "Its dark, after all, so an easy thing to do, really."

"Yeah. Kissmeagain."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You said something."

"No I didn't."

"I'm pretty sure you did", insisted Kaiba, though he wasn't quite sure why he was insisting so stubbornly. "I'm quite sure."

"Uh..."

Joey, lost for words, simply stared up at Kaiba's eyes.

_So blue..._

His arm shook slightly.

The silence in the room spoke volumes.

Then the lights flickered back to life. So did the vent heater, humming again from its position on the ceiling. And with a distant thudding sound, another presence made itself known.

"Big brother!"

The door leapt open, slamming against the wall behind it.

"Seto, you're here, I-"

Mokuba's eyes widened, and Kaiba realised abruptly just how the scene must have looked. He was still above Joey, arms planted firmly down on either side. And Joey was still beneath him, a helpless look upon his features. And, due to his embarrassment, his face was still flushed, his breathing a touch heavy.

"Not how it looks!" Blurted Kaiba, inwardly cursing his inability at that especial space in time to stop the blush manifesting onto his cheeks, made even more noticeable from his usually pale skin.

"Uh... sorry if I interrupted something, big brother... there was a power cut, and I just got home... but I'll go now!"

"Mokuba, just a-"

The door shut, and if the walls were not quite so thick, giggling might have been heard. From his position beneath Kaiba, Joey was still flushed, but not entirely unhappy from his own vantage point. The ground was not uncomfortable, either.

* * *

Mokuba shook his head, teasing smile just visible.

"I believe you, Seto, honest!"

"Mokuba..."

A thought occurred.

_The back-up generator..._

"So, did you have a good time at your friend's house?"

"Uh, yeah, I had a cool time."

"Pity you weren't here", Kaiba observed. "Otherwise you could have let us out sooner. The back-up generator should have powered up, you see. I guess it was a pretty huge storm out, huh?"

"Y-yeah, pretty huge, Seto..."

Mokuba's eyes were huge, his whole body language screaming innocence.

"But, its lucky the generator automatically records when it picks up", continued his brother. It did no such thing, but Mokuba wasn't to know that. "I might go and check it, just to make sure it doesn't need repairs-"

"I've got school tomorrow, 'night big brother!"

Mokuba sped off, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to get up the stairs. Behind him, Kaiba let form a slow grin.

The Mutt had a point, though, he mused at some point that night, late and so far sleepless.

Hate really was subjective.

**I'm rather proud of this chapter. Once again I am labelled insane from my whoever witnessed the hysterical giggles from my room. **

**This particular chapter is for 'xShatteredSoulx', who requested in a 'Mokuba-manages-somehow-to-lock-Joey-up-in-a-room-at-the-mansion-with-Seto-with-a-kiss-involved' chapter. Its also for 'astalder27', who requested a chapter where Seto kissed Joey instead of the other way around. Guys, I hope you enjoyed this one!**

**I'm still toying with the idea of an Egyptian fic for this pairing – any thoughts?**

**And now for some cheap advertising. I've now posted 4 chapters for my original fiction story, 'Puddle Dancing'. I'd welcome any new reviewers for that, so if anyone would like to review for me, the story is posted at Fictionpress – my username is the same as here.**


	17. Smells of Honey

**Just a brief warning – this chapter does not have any explicit lemon or anything like that, but if you're easily offended by suggestions of such things, or by harsh language, its not too advisable to read any further.**

"Mmmm. That feels really good..."

"Hold still, then. I can't do it properly if you keep moving like that."

"I can't help it, it tickles!"

"Well if you didn't keep moving, maybe it wouldn't tickle so much."

"Listen up, moneybags, if you weren't doing this in the first place I'd be using you as my punching bag right now."

"Shut up, Mutt, I'm _trying_ to do my best here. Trying being the operative word."

"Aw, rich boy finally found something he sucks at?"

"I do not suck at it – and, using your foolish noises you keep making as evidence, I actually think you rather like it. Don't pretend otherwise."

"Yeah, you know what I think? I'm pretty sure you do- ohhh! Yeah, that was nice!"

"What, here?"

"Ye... no. A bit higher... yeah. Oh God, yes, right there!"

"Here?"

"Ahhh..."

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

"..."

"..."

"...Hey, Kaiba?"

"What, Mutt?"

"How many times do I have to tell ya, I am not a Mutt!"

"Sure, whatever... Mutt."

"...!"

"..."

"... Yeah, you just keep quiet about it. Anyway, I was gonna ask, why are you doing this for me?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining... shit, that feels good!... I was just wondering, that's all. I mean, its not exactly common behavior for best enemies to engage in, right?"

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Huh?"

"Well, for all you know I could simply be playing power games, here."

"Hey!"

"I _am_ on top, aren't I?"

"_What!_"

"Or, more specifically, you're on the bottom."

"Right, that's it, next time you're done for!"

"Next time?"

"Yeah, next time."

"Who said there'll be a 'next time'? I am, after all, doing this out of the kindness of my heart. So you see, as long as you don't do anything that stupid ever again... but wait, it is The Mutt I'm talking about, here. Silly me, I must have forgotten. Well then, its bound to happen a lot."

"I would yell at you and call you an asshole, but I won't, 'cos you already know it. And I really can't be bothered right now... is that _honey?_"

"Well, if you don't want it..."

"I never said I didn't want it! Put it back right now, dammit!"

"..."

"Ahhh... my God this feels _way_ too good to be real... I think I'm dreaming."

"You have rather odd dreams, then."

"What can I say – you're an odd person."

"... You know you just admitted you have dreams of me, right?"

"... No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. All in your imagination, rich boy."

"Mutt, don't argue with your master – remember who's on top, here. And yes, you _did_ just admit it."

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"_Didn't!... _FUCK! Holy hell, what was that for!"

"You deserved it. Maybe _that_ will teach you not to argue with your master, eh, Mutt?"

"... I hate you."

"Yes, we established that one already, remember?"

"I can never say it enough, Kaiba. I. Hate. You... _oh!_ I mean, mmm. Just don't stop..."

"You sound even more like a Mutt with_ those_ noises."

"What noises?"

"You're whimpering."

"I was not! I was merely... uh... just relieving some stress. Yeah, that's it. 'Cos having you this close would make _anyone_ stressed out."

"Whatever you say."

"Hmph..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Mutt?"

"..."

"... Wheeler?"

"..."

"... Are you listening? If you even think about ignoring me, I'll... oh."

"..."

Kaiba finished rubbing what was left of the honey-scented oil into Joey's back, tracing lightly with his finger the few scars that marred it. The small fire at the back of the room lit his bare skin up in some parts, while leaving others flickering shadows like some kind of intricate flame dance. The imagery suited the Mutt, Kaiba decided.

And, if ever Joey _did_ decide to throw out his back again in gym class so that it needed a massage, Kaiba would only be too happy to oblige.

**Lol! Did I fool anyone? Oh, come on, you don't think they'd be having sex that fast, do you? Oh well, I sure had fun writing this, so please don't kill me! But... leave a review, and I just may make these 2 get together very shortly... ;)**


	18. A Helping Hand

It wasn't that unusual – in fact, if he was to be honest, it was more than likely – that Joey would be late for school. Seto Kaiba, therefore, didn't look around, even out of the corner of his eye, when said blonde walked in one morning, just over ten minutes after the bell had rung. It was when the teacher demanded a reason for his tardiness, however, that Kaiba knew something was wrong.

Joey did not reply in his usual, flippant voice, nor give the expected cheeky comeback that might even get a teacher to smile before they hastily covered the twitch of the mouth with a stern reproach.

Mumbling an apology, Joey, head down and determinedly not meeting anyones eyes, scuffed to his desk, without another word uttered. Not even best friend Yugi was spared a look. Needless to say, Kaiba was a little alarmed by this – and, though the feeling was hastily repressed, also a little sorrowful that he himself was passed by without a nod of acknowledgment as had been the habit of late.

Not a glance did Joey send anyone's way, all through the rest of that seemingly hugely long morning. The blonde, head still down was, for all intents and purposes, doing his work just like everyone else. The piece of rolled up paper with the writing in quick scrawl found its way onto Joey's desk, but still it elicited no response. So Yugi-tachi had noticed, after all – Kaiba had been wondering frustratedly if he was the only one who had.

The bell finally _-finally!-_ rang; Joey wasted no time. Yugi could get no more than a startled exclamation in as Joey barged past, eyes intent on the ground below him. He would have gone straight after him, had not the teacher picked that moment to call on the small boy about an upcoming project. Kaiba packed up slowly, listening to the none too hushed conversation at the back of the classroom.

"Should we go after him?"

"'Course we should, dummy, there's obviously something wrong!"

"Yeah, but what if he wants time alone?"

"If he wants privacy, we should respect that, guys."

"But I hate to leave him alone like that, and we don't even know what's wrong... what if he's in trouble?"

Kaiba left them to discuss it, deciding that if they were going to simply talk it over until the bell rang once again, imprisoning them until the afternoon, he himself would do something. Namely, go and find out exactly what _was_ going on - from the only person who could tell him.

He found Joey fairly quickly, standing on the roof of the building. It was windy – nobody else was there save for him, and for that Kaiba was grateful.

"What's wrong?" he said, cutting straight to the point.

"Piss off, Kaiba."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed; not for weeks, even months, had Joey used such a tone with him.

"No. I want to know what's wrong, and you will tell me."

He didn't really want to sound so commanding, but he knew that merely asking more politely would get a lie for an answer, if it got one at all.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine on my own, just... just go away."

Joey's voice sounded strained to Kaiba's ears; vaguely, he wondered if Joey had been crying.

"_Something _is wrong, or you wouldn't have ignored your friends like that. Tell me. I might be able to help."

Joey mumbled something, but the wind tore his words away, and Kaiba did not hear them. Losing his patience, Kaiba walked on, closer to Joey's turned back.

Hearing him approach, Joey spun around, face a mask of anger.

"Piss off! I just want to be alone for a while, can't you see that!"

In his agitation, he instinctively raised a fist, blindly hitting out. Kaiba caught his clenched hand without effort, and Joey was trapped in Kaiba's grasp. For one split second, they locked gazes, and in that moment, Kaiba took in all of the face before him and saw the mask slip away. Joey had not _been_ crying. Joey _was_ crying.

And Joey knew that Kaiba now knew. He looked away, breathing heavily. His legs seemed to give way; Kaiba sensed rather than saw Joey buckle at the knees. The idea of not catching him before he hit the ground did not even occur to Kaiba, as he crouched down, Joey securely in his arms.

He held Joey for some time, though he could not say afterwards how long it really was. At that moment, it didn't seem to metter. All that did matter was that Kaiba held Joey the way a friend would hold another friend dear, or the way a mother would hold a child, or the way a lover...

"Are you alright?" he asked, in a voice that was both his and not his at the same time.

Joey nodded, and neither he nor Kaiba felt the need to speak until the bell rang again, signalling the beginning of more class.

"Let's go", said Kaiba, holding out his hand.

And what mattered most, the very most to Kaiba right then, was that Joey had accepted the hand offered, and did not let go until long after he had stood up, walking back into the noise and chaos of the real world.

**I deliberately did not say what was wrong with Joey – that's for you to make up your own minds about. I guess in this chapter that's just not important in the grand scheme of things. Apologies also for the shortness of this; just a small spur-of-the-moment thing, I guess, so I hope it still turned out ok.**


	19. Lost and Found

Sometimes, Seto Kaiba felt lost.

Not even_ felt_ lost, he corrected himself, wearily. _Was_ lost.

The days, months, years he had lived, one by one by one... why? To what purpose?

_To look after Mokuba._

And when Mokuba could look after himself? What then? Right now he was mother, father, brother and friend to Mokuba, though often, he knew, the last nearly enough. And God, it was tiring. Coupled with work and the people who tried to take advantage of his youth every day, put together with peers at school who he could not relate to... yes, he was lost in an empty ocean of work and school and people who could not understand, and who he could not tell of the pain. They were right – he was young, to have such wighty responsibilities on his shoulders.

_Living only for the one person who needs me... but I need someone, too..._

On one day that he felt lost, he wandered through school aimlessly. Oh, he was present in class, but when it came to actually paying attention or doing any work, he may as well have not shown at all. Everything passed by in a blur, and he was just too lost to pin any one thing down and analyse it like he did every other day.

In all appearances, Kaiba was the same as ever. He paid no attention to the girls vying for his, ignored everyone around him, was quiet and offered no comment in class...

He looked exactly the same, too. Same blue school uniform, same unruffled navy trenchcoat, same calm, neutral expression, same cold-as-ice gaze.

Nobody who saw him that day could tell that he was lost; adrift in a sea of familiar yet unknown faces. Aching to talk to someone, but knowing nobody would listen. Wanting to scream at the world, but not knowing how. Needing something, anything, to hear him cry for help - because he was lost and needed to be found – but understanding that if he did, they would not help Seto Kaiba, but only the CEO of KaibaCorp.

_Except, maybe, just maybe..._

No. It was impossible. He was well and truly lost, and there was nobody who would care enough to look past his barriers that he put up on purpose to keep the pain inside, and not just to keep everyone else out.

_But that one person apart from his brother who just might be able to understand..._

No, it wasn't going to happen. It couldn't – his barrier had been too strong, to cold, to let anyone in. So now he was lost, and it was his own fault.

_But he looked passed it so many other times, even when everyone else looked the other way..._

Kaiba, confused with the voices swirling over and over and over in his mind, got up and walked out of class without a word. The teacher stared, and people whispered, but he walked out anyway, not sparing a second glance to anyone. He didn't care anymore, didn't want to stay in the classroom with all the strangers that stared and muttered and speculated.

So he went home.

He might as well, Kaiba decided, be lost in the privacy and comfort of his own home rather than at school.

Outside in the corridor, nobody challenged him. The teacher, knowing what was good and what wasn't for her job, left well alone. So Kaiba strode with his usual brisk walk out the building and to the car park, not bothering anyone with an excuse. Time enough to make up one later. But right now...

_...Lost..._

...He drove back to the mansion, very glad suddenly of the good heating system he had instructed be put in. On the exterior Kaiba may have been made of ice, but that didn't mean he actually lived in sub-arctic temperatures and some may have believed.

Shoes, trenchcoat and jumper made its way in a pile on his bedroom floor. After the biting wind outside, the air inside seemed almost confining, but Kaiba welcomed the sensation, feeling his fingers and toes slowly reawaken.

_...Come find me..._

He couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned and felt the sheets imprison him, tighter and tighter until he could barely breathe. He gave up after that, and kicked the sheets completely off. It hardly mattered anyway, he reasoned. He kept both shirt and pants on, so he wouldn't be too cold, and now he was here, free from prying eyes, he could do as he wished and just sleep...

_...Don't leave me here to be alone!..._

So why didn't he feel any better? He was here, and he was warm again, and he could relax and not be under any pressure from anyone, so why couldn't he just sleep? Why did he feel as if he were drowning, and there was nobody there to pull his head back above water? No... nobody...

_...Alone with myself..._

The doorbell rang. Kaiba ignored it. He had no appointments, had nobody to meet, the school would have rang had anything been wrong with Mokuba... it rang again, insistently, and he wanted to curse it for being so damn intrusive only he didn't have the energy to even sit up right then. So he didn't answer, not even to call out and tell whoever-it-was to go away, because that would mean getting up and walking all the way downstairs, and if he waited surely they would just go away...?

It didn't ring again, Kaiba was thankful that the person at the door had just given up. So his eyes closed, and his body sagged against the softness of the mattress underneath him as he resolved that his body would at least get a rest, even if his mind could not.

"Seto..."

Was it a dream? It must have been, because the voice was too soft and too gentle and just too _nice_ to be a reality. But the voice that said his name again sounded so close, and altogether too real to be a dream, or wishful thinking on his part.

Tiredly, as if awakening from a deep inky blackness, Kaiba opened his eyes.

And was met by a mop of golden-blonde hair and a gaze that for once was not judging, or mocking, or shallow, or anything else he so hated.

"Seto", said Joey again.

"Joey", Kaiba finally acknowledged. "What... are you doing here?"

The smile that Joey gave him was life-giving; a revival.

"I followed you", he said. "Did you think I wouldn't notice that you had gone?"

Kaiba wondered if it was possible to drown twice in one day, and decided it was. Only this time, it didn't hurt in the least, and he didn't ever want to emerge from the depths of the content he felt now.

"... Are you alright?"

"Yes", Kaiba managed. "I think... I think I'm fine, now. How did you know... how did you know I was...?"

"Lost?"

Kaiba nodded, too tired to speak, and Joey considered the question for a minute.

"Because", he said at last, "you called out for help, didn't you? Even if it wasn't out loud, I reckon I could recognise a cry for help anywhere... if it came from someone I care about."

He laughed very gently at Kaiba's look of surprise, not caring that he had openly admitted he cared for his long-time rival.

"Yes, I do care", he said in reply to the unspoken question. "And I think its best if you sleep now. Getting lost takes it out of you, I know."

Kaiba knew that he did, and so closed his eyes again. The warmth that came soon after came not only from the huge blanket that the blonde must have draped over him at one point, or from Joey's own body heat as he presumably lay down next to him, kicking down his shoes to the floor with a muffled thump. (The arm around his waist may or may not have been in his imagination – if it wasn't, he wasn't complaining).

The warmth seemed to come from Joey Wheeler himself, brave enough and foolish enough to see past what Kaiba himself had put up to purposefully keep him out, and his feelings in. And now here he was, on the other side, freely admitting that he did care, that he wasn't alone...

_...No more screaming, no more struggling to get free, to make someone hear..._

Seto Kaiba was found.

**And the fluffiness is unleashed in full crushing force! I really hope nobody minds, but I wanted an angsty-Kaiba one where it was Joey to the rescue for once... a big thank-you to 'Mariko', who reminded me it was high time something like this was due.**


	20. Its the Little Things: Confession

"What about this one?"

"Gang fight. Two years ago."

Kaiba traced another longer, thinner line, and Joey repressed a shiver. His hand felt cool, almost impersonal, yet Joey's skin burned.

"This?"

"That was my own fault. I was careless when I was a kid one day... I was building a tree-hut, and I left the nails lying around..."

Kaiba waited, but Joey didn't seem to be inclined to say anything more.

"And... this one?"

"... I don't remember."

A lie. Kaiba knew it was a lie, and Joey probably knew, from his silence, that Kaiba knew. The brunette chose not to push it, instead moving downward to trace other, smaller lines.

"Hey... this one's tiny."

"Yeah." Kaiba registered the surprise in Joey's voice. "Most people don't notice that one, I guess 'cos its just so little, and all they see is the bigger one's..."

"I'm a CEO", said Kaiba in competent tones. "Its my job to see the details, and not only the bigger picture. Sometimes its the little things that really..."

He let his voice trail off, choosing not to finish. Instead, he let the silence take over as he trailed his hands further down Joey's back. The whole thing was under the facade that he was just re-checking the old injury from two weeks ago, and he was... sort of. Plus, he genuinely enjoyed the feel of Joey's skin underneath his hands, smooth and supple yet still powerful with muscle... if he just pressed in certain places, because of the muscle structure...

Right on cue, Joey arched his back a little, biting back a moan. Yes, Kaiba had done this before, and he had come to realise it was thoroughly satisfying, and one of the only things actually predictable about the blonde, other than his reaction to either food or jokes involving any association with dogs. Kaiba liked predictability – it meant that he was in control of the situation, because if he could predict something he could be ready for it, fighting if necessary and easily able to emerge victorious. It meant he was not weak.

"...You goin' to sleep on me, here, moneybags?"

"Not at all. Just thinking", Kaiba replied absently, feeling too lazy to return the 'insult'. The term 'moneybags' (or 'rich boy', or 'bastard'), had long since stopped being an actual insult... really, it was more of an excuse. Endearing, in a way.

"...Not too hard... that one still hurts."

Kaiba refocused his eyes, realising he was pressing now just above the last scar, to a small but still healing cut.

"Sorry... how did this one happen?"

"Believe it or not, that one was a paper-cut... me 'n Dice Boy were fooling around, and he reckoned he could hurt me with one of his cards... I bet he couldn't and then had to treat him to lunch."

Kaiba smirked, amused.

"I know you're laughin'. Trust you to make a guy feel so much better-"

His voice cut off very abruptly, because Kaiba, on impulse, had just bent down to lightly touch his lips upon the wound. Joey held his breath, afraid that even the tiniest gust of air would break the spell. It was utterly quiet, and the very room seemed filled with an almost unbearable tension. He couldn't stop the shiver that started at his toes and made its way up his torso and through the muscles in his back, however, making Kaiba all too aware of it.

He yanked his head up, embarrassed and for once completely unsure of himself... never had he felt so vulnerable, and he belatedly wondered how the tables had been turned so quickly. Hadn't he been the one so in control just a moment ago? And yet, this one tiny gesture had just reversed everything – in the space of one heartbeat, he had relinquished his power...

Joey had stood up, looking at him, seeing the confusion Kaiba was openly displaying, seeing his weakness, seeing right to the core of his very being... he didn't want this, he couldn't want this, he wouldn't want this-

Joey kissed him, gently, softly, then stepped back, waiting to see what Kaiba would do.

He stood there, frozen and shocked, before raising one shaky hand, and hating himself – and the one who had made it so – for it.

"Get out", he said, and if his hand was shaking, his voice betrayed no emotion other than an iciness beyond anything Joey had ever heard in any human voice.

"But... you..."

"Get out", Kaiba said again, and his hand still pointed to the door. He was beyond mad right now, he was absolutely seething...

"No."

"I said leave."

Joey folded his arms like a stubborn child.

"And I said no."

"This is my property, _Wheeler._ Now leave."

The use of his last name made Joey change his posture – no longer angry, or defensive, he only looked on, eyes wide and... sad? Disappointed? Broken...?

Kaiba didn't know anymore, because he had forcefully turned away, refusing to meet the eyes of the one who had just seen right through everything... saw that he was a human, just like everyone else, as much as Kaiba had tried so often to deny it. Because a human had feelings and emotions and... urges, that threatened to cloud and overpower his better judgment.

"Just... go", he said, his voice nearly no louder than a whisper.

Joey left; Kaiba heard the door close with a soft click somewhere behind him.

"...Oh God."

Kaiba buried his face in his hands, not wanting to look about him and see the evidence of what had just taken place. There was the fire, still crackling and warm, there was his coat, draped over an armchair, there was the couch, still with the indent of a body... before he knew it, he was there... and it was still warm... Joey's shirt was gone.

"Big brother?"

Mokuba stood, a shadow in the doorway. His own eyes showed that he knew.

"I think you should go after him", he said solemnly. "Its cold outside, big brother."

Kaiba stood still a moment, staring at his much younger, still too often much wiser sibling. Then he left at a run, not thinking to grab his coat again.

"Back soon!" he threw over his shoulder at Mokuba, who nodded assurance.

He was right, though – it _was_ cold outside. Cold enough to make him shiver at the sudden change in air temperature, and cold enough to make him realise that Joey must be much colder in his thinner clothing, and probably not expecting Kaiba to come after him, which meant...

Kaiba ran.

At least it wasn't wet – the ground was hard and not slippery at all, allowing him more speed than if the dew had already fallen. The grass became a blur under his footing, and he peered in the near-darkness for a sign of Joey... like that blonde head just disappearing over the small hill...

"Wait!"

Joey turned at the sound.

"What...?"

Kaiba stood, breathless and throat burning from the cold air he was gasping in. His chest hurt, too, and his eyes...

"You... you idiot!" he burst out. "Why the hell did you listen to me!"

He shook Joey by the shoulders, eyes narrowed – not in his usual glare – but to hold back what he was sure was going to be coming despite his best efforts...

"Don't cry."

"Why the fuck not! You should be angry at me, you should be leaving, you should hate me..."

One lonely, miserable tear made its way so slowly down his face, and Joey leaned forward, watching its progress, stopping it as it reached Kaiba's chin before he stopped it, in the same manner that Kaiba had stopped the small hurt back at the mansion.

And now it was Kaiba who was afraid to breath, lest he perhaps wake up and find everything all but a dream. Joey couldn't really be smiling at him – not when he had said what he had, acted like he did... he couldn't.

"You, Seto Kaiba, are the most arrogant, cold, truly insensitive, completely dense person I know. Have you not figured it out yet?"

Kaiba blinked, the spell broken.

"...Dense?"

"I love you. Idiot."

Kaiba blinked again... the only thought he could grasp was that this was the most unorthodox confession he had ever heard. And then Joey kissed him, not featherlight as he had before, but slow and lingering...

"...Oh."

Joey sighed, energy now spent, and Kaiba took charge with much relief. In spite of all protests in his life at not being cut out for anything remotely romantic, he took Joey's hand.

"Let's go home."

Joey accepted the gesture, just like he accepted everything else about Kaiba once he'd seen it. It was, after all, the smaller things that mattered. Like how Kaiba's hand felt in his own, or the way he quickened his pace in unspoken concern for the fact Joey was shivering with cold, or the way his eyes actually did show emotion, if you only looked deep enough to see it.

"I love you too, by the way."

Kaiba wasn't the only one who thought of the confession as unconventional.

**Well, guys... I guess... that's it. At least for now. I hope everyone's happy with how things turned out... any other chapters may be posted at a later date if I think of any other cool fics... the only difference being... they're now together! In all, I guess I'm fairly happy with the way an intended one-shot turned into a full 20-chapter fic.**

**Please review – I'm anxious to know how I did in my odd little 'confession' scene, and if my blend of humor, romance and angst went okay together... JouKai smoothie! Everyone (yeah, -everyone-), onegai review! is hyperactive **

**Also, I am in desperate need of reviewers for my original fic, and I do so hate to beg, but so far I've received very few reviews and I've just posted my sixth chapter of 'Puddle Dancing', so if anyone is interested, head over to fictionpress – my username is the same there.**

**Thank you everyone for reading, I hope to read some from you guys in future if you feel so inspired! Bye for now...**


	21. Tuesday Mornings

_-crying choking drowning darkness-_

It was so quiet when Joey woke up that for a moment he panicked, thinking he had gone deaf. Then he realised he could hear perfectly well; it was just that his heart was thudding so loud in his ears that all other sound had been momentarily blocked out. The soft breathing next to him was soothing; Joey decided it was decidedly odd that Seto Kaiba of all people could have that effect on him while he slept.

His eyes already adjusted to the darkness, Joey waited for his body sensation to return – sometime in the night he must have kicked off the sheets and the blankets, because now he was lying on his side, numb and naked save for the twist of sheets around his waist he had somehow become entangled in.

The blonde gently rubbed his wrists, trying to get some feeling back. When it did come, he winced at the pins and needles. But it was a good pain, because anything was better than that cold-

_-darkness, so empty so cold so alone, no feeling no warmth nobody there to help-_

The dream was only half-recalled, scattered to the depths of his mind as soon as he had woken. Joey could not remember what it was really about anymore, so that only the emotions of the dream remained; the last few drops in his hand where the rest had tricked from between his fingers.

_-so cold so alone, please help me don't leave me don't let me go-_

Joey didn't dare move for a long minute, paralysed by the sensations that still hovered, even if he could no longer put a name to them. Somewhere in his subconscious, the irrational, panicked part of him said that if he didn't move, it would go away – as if the sensations were a physical thing that would leave him alone if only he ignored them for long enough.

_-crying, hear me please before I lose me don't leave me here in the dark its so cold-_

"Are you cold?"

Joey gave a start, and the moment shattered. He could move again, and turned his head to see his lover looking over at him, eyes still so blue even in the gloom.

"W-what?"

He didn't know he had said it it until Kaiba frowned, too perceptive for so early in the morning; Joey's stutter did not come from the cold.

"It was just a dream", he said.

_-hear me, I'm right here don't leave I'm so cold, its so dark I can't see I cant hear I can't think-_

"I know", replied Joey, but he failed to convince even himself.

"Come here."

The voice was not demanding, only firm. An anchor to Joey, who gripped his lover by the arm as if to reassure himself that this was not only another dream. Kaiba stretched with his arms until he found Joey's waist, somehow or other pulling him over until they lay against each other. Joey's skin burned with the sudden heat.

"You're freezing."

Now Kaiba's voice was almost playful; it was a wonder that never ceased to amaze Joey that Kaiba was at his best when he awoke from sleep. His demeanor during the day would suggest that the CEO was the same as when he woke up; frigid and grumpy only more so. But instead, he actually got a young man that seemed more human than when he was at work. At such times, Kaiba's eyes, so compared to ice or sapphires by anyone who dared look long enough, now appeared to be something much more heated.

"What are you staring at?"

Not accusing, nor reproaching – just curious.

"You."

Kaiba accepted that for an answer and closed his eyes again, burying his head beneath his lover's chin.

"You're pulse rate is still up", he mumbled from his vantage point.

Joey almost groaned aloud; trust Kaiba to notice something like that even when he was still half asleep at some disgustingly early hour of the morning.

"I feel better now."

Kaiba didn't look up to see Joey's face – he knew he did not have to.

"Good", he said, and he very softly ran a hand up Joey's neck to cup his cheek, before raising his head to kiss him.

Joey found that, even at two thirty-seven on a Tuesday morning, Kaiba was still a bloody good kisser.

**Its short but I kinda like it – hope everybody else did too, and it felt good to update this fic again.**


	22. Bathroom Pass

Joey noticed that the brunette was looking at him funny.

Usually, such a thing would be odd in itself; Seto Kaiba looked at people deresively, or mockingly, or contemptuously. The word 'funny' was_ not_ used to describe the way in which Kaiba looked at anyone, let alone at Joey. Not only this, but Kaiba was also looking at Joey funny _in the middle of class._

Kaiba held no high regards for school, or the majority of the teachers, or every one of the students, but that did not stop him working as one possessed as soon as he sat down on the dot of the bell.

"Its a load of absolute drivel aimed to the weak-minded and un-disciplined masses", were his exact words when Joey once dared to ask, "but if I am legally bound to go, I may as well see to it that I make those teachers actually work for their money."

And now, here he was, in the middle of class, staring at Joey in a word that could only be described as funny. And also slightly glazed over.

Now the blonde was getting alarmed. 'Funny' was one thing – but 'glazed over'? It had never occurred to Joey that his lover could ever produce such an expression; common enough on any other student, but certainly non-existent in Kaiba's case, surely? Yet there it was.

Along with a smirk.

Which, somehow, irrationally, was more disconcerting than the funny look _or_ the glazed eyes.

"What", Joey mouthed, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

Kaiba only blinked as if coming back to himself, then stood.

"A bathroom pass, please", he said to the teacher without preamble. Said teacher looked as though she wanted to object, but changed her mind in the face of one infamous glare in her immediate direction.

Kaiba strode over to the door, then looked back at Joey, tilting his head slightly. Joey's eyes widened. Just what the hell was going on? Kaiba gestured again, this time his intention unmistakable. For whatever reason, the CEO wanted Joey to follow him.

Joey's hand shot up.

"Me to, Miss."

The teacher muttered something but eventually produced another pass, and Joey hurriedly pocketed it then sped out the door.

"About time", said Kaiba, walking rapidly down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"No questions. Just hurry up and follow me."

"But... what are we-"

Joey very wisely shut up at Kaiba's quelling look. They reached the bathroom, Kaiba jerking open the door and practically storming in. A man with a mission if Joey ever saw one, and his curiosity redoubled.

"Now are you going to tell me just what you-"

Apparently not, because Kaiba, abruptly and without any warning whatsoever, turned on Joey and pinned him against the wall, kissing Joey fervently.

Needless to say surprise, Joey opened his mouth, more out of shock than anything else, but Kaiba took the initiative to deepen the kiss, and at the same time took another step forward, so that their bodies were pressed against one another's.

When eventually Kaiba removed his lips from Joey's for air, he only gasped out one thing.

"Stall", he said, voice hoarse.

He didn't even give Joey time to answer, but, hands on his shirt, maneuvered the blonde in and locked the door.

It would be unfair not to say, however, that a refusal on Joey's part did not particularly appeal to the blonde anyway.

Quarter of an hour later, Kaiba and Joey allowed their breath to recover a little.

"You know the teacher will be wondering what happened to us."

"It won't matter. The bell rings in a moment in any case."

Sure enough, the ringing sounded less than a minute later.

"You could've waited, you know. Wouldn't have killed ya to leave it half an hour 'til we got home. Not that I'm complaining, of course, but..."

Kaiba shrugged, looking somehow presentable as well as freshly fucked, and smoothed down his shirt.

"Not really", he replied, sliding back the lock. "Some things just can't be put off until later, no matter how much discipline one has."

"So simply put, you were horny."

Kaiba raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, tapping his finger against the wall impatiently as Joey buttoned up his own shirt.

"Something like that. Shall we?"

That smirk was back again, and Joey was fairly certain that Kaiba had further plans concerning them as soon as the front door to the mansion was closed behind them.


	23. Of Headaches and White Pills

"You will stay home today."

Joey jerked his head stubbornly.

"No."

"You will stay home today", Kaiba repeated, as if giving a command to a stray dog. Which, Joey reflects, he may as well be for the tone in his voice.

So its too bad the flicker of concern that Joey has gotten used to sometimes spotting gives him away.

"I'm fine", protested Joey. "Look, see? No temperature."

"Idiot, that's because you're using your own hand to feel it, which is just as warm as your forehead. Here."

Without hesitation Kaiba placed his hand palm down on Joey's forehead, only to jerk it back off after a brief moment.

"Fever. Idiot."

He strode from the room as if angry, though what Joey had actually done rather than get a fever he wasn't too sure. Kaiba made his way back some minutes later, glass of water and two pills in hand.

"Take these."

"Don't order me around!"

Kaiba obviously didn't believe the comment to be worthy of an answer, for he merely stood, face impassive, as Joey scowled but gave in and swallowed the pills.

"Anything else, Highness?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes. Lie down and go to sleep. I'll send Mokuba to come and check up on you later."

The comment didn't bypass Joey, who made a sour face at the thought that his lover would not even come to check up on Joey himself.

"Geez, Seto, if I'm so bad why are you sending Mokuba? This ain't no way to treat a sick person, ya know."

Kaiba only raised one eyebrow mockingly.

"I thought you just spent the last few minutes trying to convince me you weren't sick? Make up your mind, pup."

Before Joey could think of any decent reply, Kaiba had brushed his lips against Joey's own for a split second before again exiting the room, back as straight as usual as though it were just another morning.

Joey sighed, already bored.

No matter how he tried, he couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. On his back, his nose was blocked and he felt stifled by always looking at the ceiling. On his side the walls were not much of a better view. He almost suffocated himself when he buried his head in the pillows out of pure frustration, only to find that breathing was impossible.

Joey also found, much to his disgust, that daytime TV really _was_ worse than being in class.

The blonde was on the verge of howling at the ceiling when the phone rang.

"What?" he grumbled, feeling unaccountably drained.

"Not a nice way to greet your master", came the familiar voice. "And you sound terrible."

Joey almost laughed.

Almost.

"I do _not_ sound terrible, I sound fine. And you're not my master!"

His voice came out somehow weaker than intended, though, and Joey knew his lover was smirking on the other end of the line.

"Whatever you say, pup. Have you slept?"

The change in topic was abrupt, but Joey was used to it.

"No, I haven't slept. I haven't slept because I'm not even that sick and I don't need more sleep. And there's nothing on TV apart from cruddy soap opera's and I can't get warm and..."

Kaiba let Joey rant for a little, then interrupted when he began to repeat himself.

"Shut up", he said, not unpleasantly. "Now, you sound awful and you obviously are sick, which is why you can't seem to get warm. I'm going to come back from work early."

"..."

Joey was dumbfounded. Kaiba? Being... _nice?_

"Joey?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Seto Kaiba?"

Kaiba snorted and hung up. Typical, thought Joey with a sigh. Kaiba never wasted time in small talk, even if it was only to say a proper goodbye on the phone.

Joey got up from the couch, shivering even with more than one thick layer of clothing to insulate him. The room began to spin, and he decided bed might be the best place after all. Switching off the TV with a jab, he ascended the stairs, wobbling only a little.

It would have been just his luck, Joey thought drily afterwards, that by the time he had made it so close to the top that he lost his balance, toppling backwards and striking his head somehow with an audible crack. Even as his eyes closed, he felt the bump forming on his head, and wondered vaguely whether the distant yell came from him, somebody else, or was simply his imagination.

Either way, he woke up with a pounding headache and two spots of ice boring into him, both concerned and mocking at the same time. His eyes adjusted after a while, and the two spots turned into eyes he knew only too well.

"Seto..."

"Welcome back, pup."

"... Not a dog", he mumbled quietly. "I feel like shit."

"You should", Kaiba commented. "You now have an impressive bump on the head as well as a fever. And you are most probably dehydrated now, too. You didn't drink the water I left beside the bed, did you?"

Oddly enough, his voice was not accusing, only curious and a little exasperated – a little, Joey thought, like he was telling off a child. Somehow, the thought didn't bother him as much as it might have.

"You... left water...?... but I already drank it."

"I left more after that. One glass of water is not enough for a day."

Kaiba inclined his head toward the bedside cabinet. Sure enough, a glass of water sat there, untouched.

"Along with some more pills for your headache", he went on to say, and the two small white capsules seemed to mock Joey, who glared at them angrily as though they were responsible for his pounding head.

"... I think I want to sleep now."

It was more that he simply wanted a hiding place from the world that had decided to treat him so badly than the fact he was actually that tired, but Kaiba seemed to buy it anyway. At least, he nodded and held out the glass.

"Drink first", he instructed.

The water felt like the liquid of life to Joey, and his throat immediately felt the better for it. His head appeared to clear a bit as well, and he sank down into the pillows gratefully.

"Better?"

Joey didn't answer, already asleep, so that he didn't see Kaiba's smirk, or his affectionate words.

"Thought you weren't tired, pup", he said, still smiling. "Sleep well."

Joey only snored a little in response, and Kaiba bent to kiss him gently before leaving him to rest.

**Yeah, I know, bet everyone is now sick of the fluff, right? Never mind, I shall just have to wait until another plot bunny shows up. 'Til then, you'll simply have to bang your head against the wall in frustration or something. Or you could say in a review any ideas you have concerning other chapters for this fic.**


	24. Rainwashed

"I hate you..."

It was said in a whisper, with the shards of glass around his feet.

"I hate you."

Firmer this time, even with his feet weeping crimson where the glass had cut him in its fall.

"_I hate you!_"

Now hissed between clenched teeth, Joey's eyes were narrowed, both in anger and in attempt to hold back the tears threatening to come. And Kaiba just stood there, not saying a word. His face was blank, eyes emotionless. In other words, completely unaffected by the blonde's words.

"You don't care."

Not a question – just a statement. And Kaiba said the one thing that made Joey leave, without another word.

"No."

Another statement, just as emotionless as the eyes that stared out at his lover.

So Joey left, neither limping nor looking back, and Kaiba stood still until he heard the door close quietly. The other Joey would have yelled himself hoarse and eventually slammed the door in a temper, but not this Joey. Kaiba had seen to that.

So when the CEO of KaibaCorp came to his senses many moments later, blinking and trying to remember just how such a thing could have happened under _his_ roof with _his_ lover in _his_... no, _their_ relationship, it was far too late.

And only then did Kaiba finally take action.

"Mokuba..."

"Big brother?"

Mokuba's voice came shrill over the phone.

"What's happened? Something's wrong, I know it is!"

"..."

"Its Joey, isn't it!"

"..."

"...What have you done?"

"I..."

Kaiba's voice was stopped, frozen at the accusing tone. The question asked by his younger brother did not convey anger, or threat, or sadness. But it was pointedly asking what he, not Joey, had done. Kaiba knew that Mokuba was right.

"Mokuba, I need to go find him. Where are you?"

"On my way home now, but-"

"Alright, when you get here I'll be out. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will keep in touch. I need you to stay at the mansion as soon as you get here in case..."

"I'll stay. Just go!"

Kaiba hung up the phone, pocketed his keys and his cell phone and strode out the door, closing it behind him, recalling that Mokuba had his own key to get in.

It rained two hours later, and Kaiba hadn't found him. The world was grey, near-monochrome with the low-hanging clouds, and every few minutes the brunette was deafened with the sounds of the water hitting concrete, 'til it eased up again before taking another turn. The car's rain-wipers were working at full speed, and the car itself was going slow. Other cars occasionally lined up and passed, and Kaiba let them, not bothering with anything much other than peering from the windows, his gaze intense. When the rain eased up again for the fifth time, Kaiba parked the car and walked, and the smell of moist earth assaulted him. He paid it no heed but hurried on, through narrow streets and winding lanes and even the busier crowds of the city again, just in case he had missed something. The crowds were thinning a little now; it was getting on in the day, and dusk would be early arriving.

"Who are you looking for?"

The small girl in the bright red raincoat stuck out like a sore thumb, and Kaiba looked down as she tugged his hand to get his attention.

"A friend of mine. I don't think you know him."

"I might have seen him. Does he have blonde hair?"

Kaiba heart sped up, even as he rationalised that Joey certainly couldn't be the only person his age with blonde hair that the girl had seen today.

"Yes..."

"And blue eyes?"

"No. Brown."

He began to move off, but the girl still had a hold of his hand.

"He might be at school", she said, letting go. "You should try there."

"There's no school today, and... oh!"

Kaiba stared, and the girl stared straight back at him, eyes frank and honest.

"You should hurry. Mummy said it'll get dark soon."

The girl turned around and walked off, and the woman at the shop window not far away grasped her hand. Kaiba saw the girl wave before he ran, his feet already knowing the way before his mind could catch up with where he was headed.

The school was completely abandoned, all the windows shut and bolted. Rolling in the gutter, a beer bottle clinked gently when the drops of rain hit it. Kaiba knew where he had to go.

The stairs were slippery, and Kaiba took them slowly. The next onslaught of rain drowned out his steps on the metal, so that when he reached the top, coming out on the roof of the building, Joey did not turn around.

He was, as Kaiba had imagined he would be, facing out in the opposite direction, not over the town buildings but out further where the hills met the sky, both greyed and dim in the weather. The puddle around Joey's feet had been faintly reddened – Kaiba could tell, even as the rain washed the rest of the evidence away.

"I'm sorry."

Joey turned around, and now it was his eyes that were so blank, uncaring and almost, eerily, unseeing.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Joey must have heard it that time, yet he made no move to get up, and didn't seem inclined even to reply. Kaiba walked towards him purposefully, one careful step at a time. For the first time in a very long while, he could not predict what Joey would do.

"Don't", he said when Kaiba was only two steps away. "Please don't."

"Don't what?"

Kaiba could see how Joey repressed the shivers.

"You're cold", he said, not waiting for an answer to his question. "Here."

Joey's eyes widened a little as Kaiba draped the coat around him, but didn't pull away.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because. I'm someone who always thinks before acting in all situations... except where it matters the most."

"But... you said... I thought you had-"

Joey stood, and the coat, released from his grip, fell to the ground, pooling in a forgotten heap behind him. It was slowly getting soaked by the puddles and the rain, now beginning to once again drum harder, but neither Joey nor Kaiba noticed.

"You're... really sorry? What do you want? I don't understand you."

Despair crept in, making Joey's voice sound defeated. Kaiba took a step forward.

"I want Joey back. The one I know... the one I hurt. I'm sorry."

Joey took the last step forward himself, and he raised his head, eyes clear again, even as the rain thundered in their ears and blinded them from the outside world.

"You'll have to help me down", was all that Joey said. "My feet are too sore to go fast."

Kaiba had Joey bundled up and safely in the back seat of the car in a remarkably short time, and he made sure the heater was on before dialling on the phone. Joey leaned back, eyes closed, as a familiar voice sounded.

"Big brother? Is that you? Did you find him?"

"Mokuba... we're on the way home now. Be there in fifteen, okay?"

Mokuba's sigh of relief was audible even on Kaiba's side.

"Hurry back. I've got some food ordered."

The car rolled smoothly, and Kaiba was never gladder to see the lights of the mansion light up in front of him, the golden yellow a cheerful contrast against a rain-washed sky.

In the seat next to him, slumped down and eyes closed like a child, Joy slept.

**...Was this weird? I wanted another angsty one but didn't really want to write about any particular argument, so I'll leave it up to you guys to imagine just what made Joey get so mad in the first place. Hope everyone enjoyed!**


	25. DreamScape

Kaiba strode down the sidewalk, his trademark trench-coat in place and billowing behind. It was raining very lightly; he could feel it touch his exposed skin on face and neck, and his clothes were damp too from where the rain had somehow permeated them.

Eyes straight ahead, his footsteps did not falter in the steady rhythm until a sound unlike that of the drizzle or of his own footfalls seemed to interrupt. Debating within his mind whether to go on or to investigate, the next sound – a cross between a sigh and a groan – convinced him to at least take a quick look at whatever-it-was. He ignored the bad feeling that sat like a stone in his stomach, and instead obeyed the silent voice that bade him go on.

Kaiba rounded the corner, and somehow the stone grew bigger, as if warning him off. He paused, on the threshold of turning away. But as another low moan sounded, his feet moved of their own accord, and the CEO now faced a stone wall. It was grey and ugly, and made all the more so by the strewn graffiti that decorated its surface. There was rubbish too, and the whole place stunk of blood and sweat and rotting food. Kaiba wrinkled his nose, disgusted, before he recalled what he was there for. The sound did not come again, but there was only one more place in which to look.

The space behind the large steel garbage container stunk even more than the narrow alleyway did on first inspection, but it no longer mattered, because Kaiba, seeing an all-too familiar mop of shaggy blonde hair was running, horrified, toward the person he just knew would be sitting there. The feeling in his stomach now made perfect sense.

Joey came into view, his back slumped against the container and head bowed to gain what protection he could from the rain. He looked up as Kaiba rounded the last corner, and the look in his eyes was as blank as death; distant and defeated.

"What are you doing!"

Kaiba had meant for the question to come out demanding, but somewhere from his head to its mouth the words had lost their strength, and the sentence came out sounding weak.

Joey didn't reply for a long time, and Kaiba waited. Finally, Joey lifted up his head, and his eyes focused a little. The finality in those eyes scared Kaiba more than the defeat had.

"Living", he said. "And dying. Just like everybody else."

The words of anger and strength died too on Kaiba's tongue; left speechless for the moment, he gazed around and noted the blood. There was little, but the contrast between that and the stark grey of the bleached stone was vivid.

"What are you doing?"

Now it was merely a whisper. Kaiba wondered if Joey would also repeat what he had said earlier, but instead he grinned, a glint in his eye now that scared the brunette.

"Working", he said.

In shock, Kaiba couldn't move as Joey got up, long frame emphasized by the thin jeans and wet jumper he wore. He stepped over to Kaiba, still smiling as he leaned forward. Frozen on the spot, Kaiba already knew what was about to happen before their lips met. Joey's were smooth and taunting, and Kaiba broke away, backing from the blonde with widened eyes. The smell of blood, old and new on Joey's body was faint but nauseating.

"Why are you doing this?"

Desperate, Kaiba's voice echoed off into nothingness. Joey's grin stayed in place, as if to mock him for his lack of power.

"You", he answered, suddenly furious, the voice dripping with venom. "You ask me that? You ask me that here, now, when its all too late? Why do you care now, Seto Kaiba?"

Accusing, the words took on a surreal quality as they rose and rose with each second, until Joey was screaming at him, shrill and passionate and despaired.

"Tell me why you care now, when it was _you_ who made me this way?"

"No..."

Kaiba did whisper now; Joey answered in kind.

"Yes", he replied, advancing still further. "Oh yes."

And Joey kissed him again when Kaiba could back no further, pressed up hard against the cold stone wall and completely powerless to do anything.

And then, hard thudding, sat up in bed, breathless and panicking.

It was dark in the bedroom; for a moment Kaiba fumbled, the sense of vertigo hitting him square in the head. When the room finally righted itself, the black looming shapes taking on logical, rational forms, Kaiba was able to take better note of his surroundings.

The sheets he lay in tangled about his feet and around his waist. They cling to him, white and slippery. His skin felt damp with sweat; despite the window being wide open, the muggy air of high summer had clearly gotten the better of him.

Next to Kaiba, Joey lay on his side, mouth slightly open as he slept. He too was glazed over in a light sheen of perspiration, and head was thrown back to reveal a bare throat and chest. Hot before even going to bed, both slept naked under the sheets.

"Nguh?"

Joey shifted, eyes fluttering open and squinting.

"S'matter?" he mumbled, still half-asleep. Kaiba was struck by his eyes, relieved that they showed nothing more than a contented tiredness.

Kaiba couldn't answer, the dream still lingering on the edges of his mind. It slipped away, but the feeling of it still remained – no longer a memory but not a figment of imagination either.

"Are you angry with me?"

Joey wriggled, frowning.

"No. Should I be?"

And his voice, thick as it was with sleep, warmed Kaiba on the inside like a fire.

Carefully disentangling himself from the sheets clutches, Kaiba slid towards the blonde and kissed him quite gently. The he simply lay there, letting an arm fall across the slim waist and his head rest on Joey's chest. If Joey was surprised at the uncommon gesture, somehow both affectionate and almost anguished, he made no comment.

**Another angsty one – I think its better than the last few chapters, so I'm overall quite pleased with it.**


	26. Love Marks

Months beforehand, before they had officially been labelled as 'a couple', it had been fun to keep it all a secret. That was what Joey Wheeler thought, anyway, lying in bed on a lazy Saturday morning.

The best part, he decided as the fog slowly began to lift from his mind, was the pretending. Because everybody just _knew_ something was up – they just didn't know exactly _what._ No-one looked twice at Kaiba, striding down the halls as always. Never once did he let anything show at school, even when 'making out' progressed to 'having a relationship'. Not a glance or flicker of emotion (or lack thereof) was out of place. But somehow, even though Joey never said anything about it, everybody looked at him and wondered what was up.

"Nothing", Joey said, over and over again, but they never listened.

"Its alright, Joey", said Yugi one morning, after countless days of this. "Just tell us when you're comfortable with it... we'll find out sooner or later."

Until that day, Joey hadn't realised that Yugi could look so innocent yet so threatening at the same time.

And after a while (which was _quite_ a while), they stopped asking altogether. But there were still the sidelong glances, the occasional whisper, the open stare. Joey didn't really mind – they were, after all, his best friends, and he knew they didn't mean anything by it.

So he grew to be only slightly less cautious, a little less paranoid day by day that it might just slip out – him yelling at Kaiba and saying 'Seto' by mistake. It never occurred to him that it was a false sense of security – instead, he hugged the secret to himself, much as a child would hold the present tight and open it all by him or herself in one corner, to get that delightful, nobody-in-the-world-knows-this-but-me feeling. Sly, almost, and very content.

Until one day, he made his fatal mistake.

It was quite a normal day. Class went as usual, and last period was noisy, again as usual – chiefly because of Joey himself, having been looking forward to the weekend with his customary cheer, and excited that there were only five minutes or so before he was free. Not in the same class as Kaiba that period, he was also looking forward to meeting back up with him later on in the day.

And that was when it happened.

"What's that mark on your neck?"

"Huh?"

Joey honestly didn't know what they were talking about, and fingered the side of his neck where they pointed.

"Here?"

"Can't you feel it? It looks pretty sore..."

"Wait a sec, have you been getting into fights again?"

"No..."

The answer came a little hesitantly from Joey, who had just worked out what the mark probably was. Which of course made them persist all the more.

"Are you sure? Its pretty bruised... here, let me see."

Before Joey could stop him, Tristan had already put a firm hand on his shoulder and was peering at the mark, puzzled.

"I dunno, guys, it looks too small to be from a fight... and I don't know who would hit him in the neck... unless they threw something?"

There was a babble of voices at this remark, and the bell rang in the middle of it. Joey made his escape – or at least tried to. As a result, Tristan tightened his grip, and soon enough they were the only students left in the classroom. Joey sighed, and mourned his not-so-hasty exit.

"Oi, guys! Would you just _listen?_ I haven't been into any fights, okay? Geez..."

"Well then, how did it happen?"

"I probably just banged it or something-"

"_I _know what it is."

Yami made an appearance, a body suddenly forming where there had been only an empty spot before. Now getting used to it, nobody flinched.

"_You_ know, Yami?"

Yugi seemed a bit doubtful, but Yami nodded sagely.

"I do. That, aibou, is a love bite."

There was a stunned silence.

"... Um..."

"Why didn't you tell us before!-"

"I _knew_ something was up-"

"How long's _that_ been going for?-"

"Well... its... a long story..."

It was just his luck, of course, that Kaiba should walk in, carelessly remarking something along the lines of leaving early to go to his house-

"Oh", he said, seeing too late that Joey was not alone. And for once, he was speechless. So was everyone else, apparently, because no-one seemed inclined to speak for a good few moments. Joey looked around, seeing everyone's face frozen in a kind of bewildered shock, and decided the muck-up had almost been worth it – especially when the faintest tint of pink just happened to dust the CEO's face.

"... Shall we go then?" said Joey, cheerfully, now trying hard not to laugh.

Kaiba managed a stiff nod, and both made it out of the room without anyone else making a sound. Joey turned before they were quite out of ear-shot, however, and rose an eyebrow – an eerie imitation of Kaiba's well-known expression.

"So how did you know it was a love bite, Yami?"

Joey decided not long afterwards that having both Yami and Yugi flush a very interesting shade of red and mumble something unintelligible _did_ make the whole incident worth while.


	27. Circles

There's too many cycles, too many circles for Joey to deal with all at once. It gets to him. He is reminded of a tape on which someone has pushed the 'repeat' button. And so the scene goes round and round, until someone pushes 'play' again. Or even 'fast forward', to make up for lost time. Or 'stop', since he gets sick of the same scenes. They bore him, annoy him, eat away at him until his patience, already not exactly the most stable thing in the world, is hanging by a single thread. Things begin to happen when that thread begins to fray. When it does, even Mokuba backs away. But not Kaiba, because he's too busy within the cycles that he himself has orchestrated.

Like when he locks himself in his study for days at a time. There's water in there, as well as a bathroom, and the chairs are comfy enough. So he doesn't come out, even when Joey is sure to coax him with tea or coffee or even hot chocolate. But he's sick of putting the steaming mug by the door at night, only to go back in the morning to find it untouched and cold.

Like when he receives a mysterious phone call and simply disappears, with never a hint of when he'll come back. Even his phone is switched off. Joey tried calling it once, and it didn't even ring; it just beeped once, annoyingly, and then hung up on its own. Joey's sick of coming home and finding him gone, and hates it when he comes back just as suddenly, and goes on with his routine as if he had never been away.

Like when he gets ill, which he does from time to time no matter how much like a robot he might appear. The doctor that Joey makes Kaiba see from the bed says that he pushes himself too hard, that he needs some rest and lots of fluids and a plain break from all the work. Joey's sick of going out to get some water, only to come back and find Kaiba either already gone to the study or typing away at his laptop from where he lies, a wrinkle of concentration creasing his forehead.

Like when Kaiba sleeps, only to wake up with a jump that often scares the hell out of his lover lying next to him. He never says anything to indicate what the dreams are about or why they still jar him awake, even when Joey knows perfectly well that whatever troubles Kaiba is not simply a matter to brush aside. Joey sometimes asks himself, but he is met only with frosty silence. He's sick of Kaiba pretending to be asleep after that, when Joey knows he lies awake and restless.

Like when Kaiba's so tired from lack of sleep that he can't do anything even to prevent Joey from firmly closing his laptop and making him lie down. By the time Joey comes back with some food or a blanket, Kaiba's already asleep, even though he was protesting only thirty seconds ago that he wasn't tired. Joey's sick of feeling like its all finally over, only to to wake to an empty space next to him again, along with the too-familiar sound of typing in the next room.

Like when Mokuba's teary-eyed out of concern for his older brother, who he looks up to and loves more than anyone who ever existed. By that time, Kaiba's too caught up in his cycles to notice. But Mokuba's too stubborn to cry earlier, and Joey's too stubborn at that point to cry at all. Its a pity, because the one thing that Kaiba might respond to, even in such a state, is the tears of people he cares about. But Joey hates it so much that he's willing to try anything if it will help.

So on Friday morning he doesn't go to school. Mokuba does, but only because Joey made him go. He shoves the younger Kaiba brother out the door, with a promise that things will be different by the time he gets back home. Joey doesn't like breaking his promises, so he doesn't waste any more time. The door to the study is locked again, but Joey isn't one to let the likes of one door stop him. He pounds on it, shouting for Kaiba. He is ignored for the best part of an hour, when Joey's fists are red and blistering. The door doesn't even have a dent in it. Joey has tried rational reasoning along with his abuse and threats, his throat is sore from all the yelling and one of his hands is bleeding from when he punched the door from frustration. He slides down, defeated – there is nothing more he can do but wait. Kaiba had to come out some time, he had to...

The sniff reaches Kaiba's ear more swiftly than a raised voice had ever done. When the door opens, Joey looks up at him. There's no anger there, no accusation and no judgement. Just sadness.

_Why do you do this?_

Kaiba scoops Joey up, frowning when he sees the left hand. He touches it, and Joey pulls it away, averting his eyes. He doesn't like crying over such a thing. He doesn't answer Joey's question, so the blonde asks again.

_Why do you do it?_

Kaiba blinks, confused and then ashamed.

_I'm sorry._

That's all he needed to say, because Kaiba doesn't apologise. Not when he doesn't mean it. So those two words are all Joey needed to hear. He won't ask again for an answer, because Kaiba's already given an answer, if an unexpected one. Joey's grown good at hearing words left unsaid.

_Can we stop now. Please? _

Kaiba understands. So when Mokuba comes home, sprinting up the stairs and into the main bedroom, he tiptoes out again, relieved and quickly scrubbing his eyes, though there's nobody there to see. He'll get his turn to have words with his brother the next morning. For now, he'll let them sleep.

**I get the feeling this was too... I don't know, somehow overdone theme-wise. Let me know what you think and push the 'review' button which was getting lonely anyway.**


	28. The Bet

When Joey and Kaiba became officially 'a couple', there were a few comments (aimed primarily at Joey, since no-one dared even then to piss of the infamous CEO of KaibaCorp). Such as, the jokes and wages about who was "on top".

It was Duke Devlin who started it, one day when it was just too hot to do anything even remotely productive. It might have stopped there but for Tristan, who followed the conversation up remarkably quickly. Even Tea and Yugi were in on it. When Mai heard about it the next day, the bets were flying.

What they didn't know was that in all fairness, neither Joey nor Kaiba had, to put it politely, the upper hand when it came to matters in the bedroom.

It was true, Kaiba might have had the advantage physically. Taller and quicker than Joey, there was nobody willing to take him on in an arm wrestle, even if he would have agreed to one. But then, Joey wasn't exactly a weakling either – his days (and nights) in street gang involvement had seen to that. So, despite his apparent clumsiness, there weren't that many people stupid enough to take Joey on in a fight other than Kaiba himself (and that, muttered Duke, was moving into territory he didn't really want to consider in order to preserve his mental health).

It was more of a question, stated Tea knowledgeably one morning, of what she and everyone else began calling 'Issues'. Because everyone knew that Joey and Kaiba had been involved in the more dodgy backgrounds of the group – Joey with an alcoholic and abusive father, not to mention the street thugs, and Kaiba with a shady past of his own when attempted assassinations and kidnappings were taken into consideration. So the point was, which one had the more gruesome Issues, and therefore would be more...

"Submissive", said Tea with barely a blush.

Obviously that person was Joey, said Tristan. He was definitely the one who was getting beaten up so often; always having to look over his shoulder and look out for number one, since not that long ago there was nobody else to do it for him.

"Vulnerable", he stated with the air of someone who _knows_.

It was Yugi who argued with that, saying that if anyone was more vulnerable it was Kaiba. After all, he not only had to look out for himself but also his brother, as well as try to run a large company that someone always seemed out to take over. To which Duke commented that it was probably why Kaiba was such a jerk all the time; to try and cover up his feelings of insecurity.

Mai came up with the idea of simply taking into account past incidents between Joey and Kaiba.

"Real proof", she said with a wink. Everyone remembered a different incident. The time Joey's ribs had been broken, and it had been Kaiba who had come to his rescue, kicking the crap out of some ignorant street thugs (who then promptly left town and were never seen again).

Or the time Kaiba had gotten sick, and Joey had pretty much forced Kaiba to stay in bed until he got well. "Which at least showed that Joey could be aggressive when he wanted to be", Tristan commented.

Or the time that Joey had gotten so drunk he couldn't even walk, and had to be carried to the limousine, where he proceeded to throw it all up. "He didn't even get pissed off about having to buy new boots", said Tea, a trace of awe in her voice.

Or the time Kaiba had been sunburned from the beach trip, and who had treated him but Joey himself. "And I happen to know Joey took great pleasure in doing so." Duke never did miss the real gossip.

A week later, Joey finally caught on to the whispers, and grinned. He never told Kaiba what was going on, but the whole thing seemed to him hilarious. Watching as his friends argued good-naturedly amongst themselves, he kept quiet about the things that they missed out on – the things that were completely hidden from the eyes of anyone unless they happened to know certain things.

Really, despite any surface appearances and fights between them (because what people didn't have those?), the relationship was not so unequal as to put in such black and white terms who was the "Sub and Dom", as he bluntly put it. This much he did inform everyone, looking both slightly smug and bashful both at once.

Mai laughed and shrugged her shoulders, seeming to say without words that they could believe whatever they wanted if it made them happy. Tea looked embarrassed, as if she questioned her own sanity in getting involved in such a bet to begin with. Yugi simply looked thoughtful. Duke, along with Tristan, demanded proof of Joey's claim.

To this, Joey wouldn't give an answer. Kaiba had his own smirk that night, having heard (by sources unknown) of a certain bet. Were anyone able to see into his mind, however, they would have seen a very intriguing image of a necklace that Kaiba himself wore. Made of strong cord, it had a picture of his younger brother – everyone knew that. What everyone didn't know that Joey did was the picture that was now firmly put in place on the other side opposite Mokuba's.

Who won the bet in the end was never concluded.

**Sorry for the long wait, whoever's reading this - hope you enjoyed this fic. ...Its happened again - the dreaded writers block. So if anyone has any ideas they would like to see come to life in a next chapter, now's the time to say so. Either review or email, I'll see what I can do. **


	29. More than meets the eye

Seto Kaiba couldn't cook.

Well, that was hardly surprising, really. A certain blonde rubbed that fact in Kaiba's face constantly, because it was perhaps the one thing he was not great or even good at. Not that Kaiba cared, since he didn't _need_ to cook – the hired cook was perfectly acceptable, and had always been.

What was more surprising was that Joey Wheeler _could_ cook, and not just at a mediocre level. More like in a 'chef-if he-could-be-bothered' kind of way. It didn't surprise Kaiba now, but once upon a time, it did. Namely, back in the days when they still bitched at each other like they actually didn't want to get into the other's pants.

Kaiba supposed he first knew about Joey's skills with a bunch of ingredients plus a stove when his car broke down. He never called it 'fate', of course, because the CEO of KaibaCorp did not believe in such things. It was an... odd coincidence, however, that his car had broken down right when Joey was on his way home. It was another coincidence that it was raining heavily at the time, and no coincidence but rather sheer cheek on Joey's part that he offered, with a grin, his own house just down the street to shelter in. (Joey didn't actually expect Kaiba to accept, but that was besides the point.)

"Dad's out, so I've got the house to myself. And I'm starving, so what do you wanna eat?"

Kaiba snorted. "I hardly think I should be eating food cooked by a Mutt."

Joey didn't snap back for once, but then, he was busy as he searched around for some ingredients. "I'm not that bad at cooking, you know. And seeing as I'm cooking something for me, you may as well have whatever-it-is as well."

"A danger to my health, Wheeler. I do have a company to run."

"Whatever. You're just jealous."

"Of what, pray tell?" Kaiba folded his arms, glaring in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Of you not being able to cook."

"Really."

"... You can't, can you?"

Kaiba smirked. "I don't need to be able to. I have a cook that does just fine, and I always will. So learning to cook myself would simply be a waste of time."

"You're just arrogant."

Kaiba didn't seem to think an answer to the statement was needed, and he leaned back into the couch a little, listening to the talk still directed at him.

"... Learnt to cook pretty young, actually. My Dad can't cook for shit, and me and him... well, we're by ourselves, so I figure someone needed to cook, and it sure wasn't gonna be _him._"

"It sounds as if you don't like him, Mutt."

"Don't call me Mutt. And no, I often don't. You saying you got on perfectly well with _your_ Dad?"

Taken aback by the honesty, Kaiba didn't reply for a moment. "... No", he said. "I didn't, much. We agreed on one thing, and that was to stay away from each other as much as possible."

"Uh-huh." Joey's voice was distracted, and Kaiba was glad that he might not have been listening. There came the clank of pans, and the sound of boiling water.

"What are you attempting to make in there, anyway?"

"Its a surprise", said Joey, flashing a quick grin before he once again turned away. "But you'll like it, I promise. Never met anyone who doesn't. Though, you _are_ a complete weirdo..."

Kaiba had been looking around, taking in the coarse, thin carpet, walls stripped of paper, a battered coffee table and small television at opposite ends of the room. It would have been very cold if the heater hadn't been on. There was no fireplace.

Perhaps Joey had seen him looking, because he said, very quietly from the adjourning room, "Its not much. But its home."

Kaiba looked around a second time, noticing now that although everything looked old and rugged, it was all quite clean. The carpet was stained as was parts of the couch, but there was nothing lying about, no cobwebs or dust or traces of food. Kaiba gave a satisfied nod, then looked towards the kitchen.

"So where is your Father then, Wheeler?"

It was said with curiosity, not malice, but there was a brief pause before Joey answered. "Away. Visiting some friends. He won't get back 'til late tonight, maybe early in the morning. I cleaned up the house when he left." There may have been a hint of pride in his voice, as if house cleaning was something to be welcomed.

"I see."

There was a delicious smell wafting through the room, now, faint but steadily growing. Kaiba thought he remembered what the smell was, but couldn't quite place it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Surprise, remember?"

A hiss as a bottle top came off, and two glasses were placed on the coffee take in front of Kaiba.

"Here."

Kaiba made to push the fizz away, but Joey pushed it back.

"Just drink it. Some sugar won't kill ya. I bet you're lacking anyway."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes in an icy glare, but Joey wasn't looking, eyes closed and head tilted slightly back, a blissful expression on his face. "Ahh... sugar..."

Kaiba would have made a cutting remark, but the look on Joey's face was of pure contentment, and something made Kaiba pick up his own glass and take a cautious sip. The bubbles went down his throat smoothly, and the Coke didn't taste as bad as Kaiba had thought it would. Next to him, Joey's glass was already empty.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm not laughing – just smiling. If anything proves you're human, you drinking a glass of Coke and maybe even enjoying it does. Plus, you suck at cooking."

"Your point?"

Joey shrugged. "You're not good at everything. That proves you're not some kind of freaky robot."

Kaiba would have rolled his eyes if the expression hadn't been undignified. He was saved a reply when a buzzing noise sounded. Joey leapt from the couch, opening the oven door. The smell intensified, making Kaiba aware that he was actually hungry.

There was more bustling around as Joey found plates and a knife to cut up whatever it was from the oven. Kaiba took the plate that was thrust to him, staring at the slices on his plate.

"Pizza", said Joey with a flourish, mouth already full.

Kaiba took an unbelieving bite, then another, thoughtfully. "I... like it."

Joey beamed. "Well of course you do. Its _pizza._"

"No, I mean... we sometimes have pizza ordered. That is, Mokuba has it ordered. But I don't usually eat that much..."

Joey shrugged. "Told you I could cook. That pizza's probably one of hundreds being delivered. This one's properly done; fresh from the oven and not a cheap greasy one."

He helped himself to another piece, and Kaiba followed suit not long after, realising that not only did he have an appetite, but that he was quite happy sitting down next to Joey Wheeler of all people and eating pizza. It was, perhaps, more of a startling day than the grey, gloomy weather suggested.


	30. Counting down

Kaiba had practically shoved him on the plane.

It wasn't that Joey didn't want to go. He _did._ It was just... well, what if something happened while he was away? What if Yugi needed him to help save the world again, or if Tristan needed help with his motorbike, or if Mokuba needed help with his homework-

Kaiba had snorted at this, and before Joey could say anything more, there was already a pane of sound-proof glass between them, and a plane in front of Joey that he had no longer wanted to be on.

It had been one week, three days and eleven hours since then. Joey had gotten sick of counting.

To be fair, it had been Joey's idea in the first place. Being with Kaiba was his life, but his sister would always be important. Now that she was in America, he hadn't seen her for nearly two years. When Joey had mentioned this to Kaiba at breakfast one morning, the CEO had only glanced Joey's way before continuing eating. But the next night at dinner he had a plane ticket ready.

"I know I miss her a lot, of course I do, but-"

"You're leaving in two days."

Joey hadn't known what to say. The excitement of seeing his sister was there, along with the prick of anger at seeing his mother, but there was also dread at leaving. Dread for what, the blonde couldn't say, but as Kaiba appreciated logical explanations to most things, Joey was also at a loss as to how to express his gut feeling.

As a result, he was standing at the entrance to the airport two days later, Kaiba impatiently at his back. Joey knew it had been unrealistic to hope that Kaiba would come for the trip. He had Mokuba. He had a job. He had more important things.

And Joey missed him.

"Joey, want to get some ice cream?"

Serenity's voice drew Joey out of his reverie. She was beautiful, he thought, standing there looking up at him (always shorter than anyone in the family), a couple of shopping bags slung over her shoulder. She had been busy lately with a new weekend job on top of classes, and so as a gift, Joey had taken her out shopping. He was glad that he did - though his mother had been surprisingly laid back about the Joey's visit, it was still good to be with Serenity, just the two of them. Like old times, even though Joey could see they were both happier than they had been those years ago-

"Joey?"

"Huh? Oh - yeah. Ice cream sounds good."

"I think there's a place down that street."

She still had her old smile, and the energy he was used to. He didn't regret coming to see her, to satisfy with his own eyes that his sister was happy. He had letters, but they weren't the same as this.

"Chocolate, right?"

"Vanilla", replied Joey before he could stop himself. Serenity's eyes widened.

"You have changed", she said a little later, seated on a quiet bank, away from the crowds. It wasn't an accusation - just a statement.

"Yeah. I guess I have."

"Because of Kaiba?"

"... Yeah", admitted Joey. "Seto and me... well, we've both changed, Serenity. I'm the same person, but I guess I just... I've..."

"Grown", said Serenity simply. "That's good though, right? Have I grown, big brother?"

Joey looked at her again, this time noting what was changed. The same sparkle in her eye, the same hair colour, but...

"Yeah, I think you have."

"How?"

"You're more independent", he said. "You know how to look after yourself, to be strong in yourself. You're the same little sister I knew two years ago, but I think you've grown as well. Even if you haven't actually grown that much in height..."

Serenity hit him playfully, but they both knew she didn't really mind.

"You've got your ears pierced, too."

Serenity smiled. "You noticed! I wanted to tell you, but I also wanted to surprise you."

"They suit you. What did Mum say?"

"Not much, at first", shrugged Serenity. "I don't think she approved. But the other day she said she liked the colour."

There was silence while they finished off their ice creams, until Serenity swallowed the last mouthful. "You miss him, right Joey?"

All in all, it had been a good conversation. Joey knew, as he got ready for bed that night, that he was glad he had come. It felt good to see Serenity - it even felt good (in an odd, scary sort of way) to see his mother again. But he did miss Kaiba, an almost physical pain in his gut that Joey noticed particularly before sleeping each night. And he wondered if, across the ocean, Kaiba was missing him too.

Four hours later, the ticking of the clock in the hallway outside the guest bedroom had grown loud enough in Joey's ears to drown out all thought but one. His mother was still up, quietly sipping a drink at the table, a book open in front of her. She looked up as Joey came in.

"You're going back, aren't you."

It wasn't really a question, and it didn't surprise Joey as much as he thought it might have that she knew what was on his mind.

"Yes. I need to."

She nodded. "Serenity's light is still on - be sure to say goodbye to her before you leave."

Serenity didn't cry when he went in to say goodbye. She looked sad, and younger than she had earlier on in the day. But in a way, Joey supposed that Serenity was not so surprised at his abrupt leaving, either."

"Be good, Serenity. Don't let Mum boss you around too much, look after yourself..."

"_You_ be good, big brother. Keep writing - I will too."

She waved from the window when the taxi came to pick Joey up and take him to the airport, and the next day wore the new earrings that she had found tucked away in a drawer.

Some hours later (Joey had deliberately not looked at his watch during the flight), he set foot inside another airport. His watch said one time, the clock on the wall said another. It was dark outside. Joey's cellphone was flat - he called Kaiba from a payphone. It was answered on the second ring.

"Kaiba here."

"Hey."

"... You're back in Japan."

There was no need to give a reply.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Twenty minutes."

"Alright. I'll see you-"

"Joey? ... I missed you."

The phone clicked, and Joey didn't realise until then just how relived he felt at being back.

It had been one week, three days and something-hours. The gentle touch of a hand he knew well upon his own was more welcome than he had ever known in his life.

* * *

**Apolgies, everyone, for the disgustingly long wait. I've been at University again, and - ah, forget the excuses. Please review and let me know I haven't completely lost my touch.**

**- Artemis **


	31. Issues

Kaiba Seto thought that his three words summed up the situation rather well.

"This is ridiculous."

Said three words were said flatly. Predictably, Joey flared up. Kaiba had worked out long ago that his lover was much more liable to get pissed off at Kaiba's lack of emotion than if he was punched in the face. As the latter wasn't really Kaiba's style, he didn't feel guilty too often about being so detached.

"What do you mean, ridiculous! This here is the answer to all your... your..."

Uncharacteristically, Joey trailed off, and Kaiba seized the moment, raising one eyebrow coolly. Sure to get Joey even more frustrated.

"My...?"

Joey made a face.

"Your... _problems_", he spat out with an effort.

"Problems?"

"Yes, Kaiba, problems! Don't pretend you don't know!"

"Know what?"

Joey's face turned red. Kaiba idly wondered whether it was because of anger or embarrassment. Or both. To his credit, Joey huffed and plowed ahead. He extended one hand, ticking points off with his fingers.

"Okay, problems: Your ice-berg personality around social occasions. Your aggressiveness in the bedroom. Your freakiness when it comes to being on top. Your even-more-freakiness when it comes to me being on the bottom. And to top it all off, your a total control freak when it comes to pretty much everything, in or out of the bedroom!" Joey was definitely red now. An interesting tomato shade. "And this book", he finished, brandishing it in front of him as if holding a weapon, "can help you to fix those problems before they become..."

Kaiba waited while Joey flicked some pages. "Aha! Says right here. Before they come an Issue."

Silence descended, deafening. Kaiba didn't blink.

"So... uh..." Joey recovered his stride. "Anyway, the book also says that the first step to making sure these things don't become an Issue is for you to admit that you have a problem."

Another long silence, before Kaiba snatched the item from Joey's hands.

"First, let me just point out that this is not a book. This is a magazine. Furthermore, this is a magazine that you bought from some shop for..." He looked on the cover. "Eight dollars and ninety-five cents. That should probably be your first clue."

Joey folded his arms, stubborn. "Typical of you, Kaiba. Just automatically assume that because something didn't cost at least a thousand it must be bad."

Kaiba continued as if Joey hadn't said anything. "Second point", he continued loudly, "is that this magazine is entitled "Women: Psychological Issues in Contemporary Society."

"And your point is?"

"I do realize, Joey, that your powers of perception and intuition are not quite up to the standards of most people or dogs. I did think, however, that you might have somehow picked up on the fact that I am a male. As in, not female."

"Shut it, Kaiba, I knew that! But that doesn't change the fact that it can apply to guys as well!"

"Joey. That magazine was designed by women, for women. Very stupid women at that, and very stupid women are what keeps that magazine running. Or so I thought: clearly the target audience has been extended to very stupid males as well now."

Joey snatched the magazine back.

"Looking past shallow surface points", he spat, "which is so typical of the Great and Mighty Know-All Kaiba, I think this is good for you. You have issues. Admit it!"

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious, mutt. To be dating you, I'd have to have issues of some extremely complicated nature."

Joey ignored him. "Look, I even filled in the quiz for you! See, look!" Kaiba looked for the space of half a second and tried to tune out Joey's voice.

"Displays typical signs of passive aggressive behavior including a resentful or sullen attitude, avoidance of confrontation and a marked fear toward dependency and intimacy. Check."

Kaiba tried humming a song inside his head.

"Displays typical signs of aggressiveness around lived one's. Check."

The song wasn't working.

"Typically exerts control over loved one's. Check."

Kaiba wondered whether he had anything within reach with which to gag someone with.

"And look, here's the dead giveaway. Displays obvious but attempted concealment of sexual deviancy."

"What!"

Joey grinned, aware that he had snapped Kaiba from his usual silent death-glare.

"Sexual. Deviancy. It says right here, black and white."

"I do not show sexual deviancy."

"You're a control freak."

"Lots of people happen to like bondage."

"You show a huge enjoyment of power play."

"There's nothing wrong with thinking outside the square and letting go of more... traditional roles in sex-play."

"You call me a dog all the time."

"So?"

"Bestiality."

Kaiba waited, certain from Joey's air of expectation that there was more. Sure enough, Joey flashed a huge smirk to rival one of Kaiba's own typical facial expressions."

"The most obvious thing in all this. Ready for it?"

Kaiba steeled himself for the worst, and Joey leaned in, using a low voice as if to stop anyone overhearing.

"You're _gay_."

The quiet that lay between the two was loaded, and Kaiba let this fact sink in for a few moments before also leaning forward, careful to keep a blank face.

"You know what, _puppy?_ You're absolutely right."

"That's right, you get down on your knees and apol- I'm _right?_"

Kaiba nodded gravely.

"Yes, you're right. Oh, but wait a second... no, no, you're right. I have Issues. But then, there's only one problem to all this."

Joey couldn't seem to find his voice, but his face did the talking. Kaiba leaned forward even more, nearly whispering the words into Joey's ear.

"See puppy, the thing is, you also seem to have quite a few Issues of your own. Let's see... sexual deviancy, was it?"

He ticked the points off on his fingers. "You love being tied up. Check. You show a lot of enthusiasm to power play in general, especially when it comes to taking a very... submissive role shall we say. Check. You pretend to hate being called a dog when secretly it fills you with a lust which you find hard to hold in (admit it, you want to jump me this very second). Check. And, finally, to top that all off. You're gay."

"That's... when I said sexual deviancy I wasn't talking about- I didn't mean-"

"Oh, but you did."

Joey found that the only way to stop himself from going any redder was to kiss Kaiba in order to shut him up. Kaiba seemed happy enough with this arrangement.

"-Only a stupid magazine anyway", Joey mumbled, and the magazine found its way to the floor. He decided that the bed had better uses in any case.


	32. Allegedly Unaffected

Joey had just as many enemies now as he had a couple of years ago; first because he had joined a gang, and then because he had left it. Although the enemies themselves had differed individually over this time, it made no real difference considering they all were the same type: large, rough, bullying, underhanded. Thugs, in short, some of whom had their own unique codes of honour.

Others did not. Today, he decided, was not a great day for him.

He tensed, feeling the still-familiar awareness of adrenalin building up in one quick, almost enjoyable rush. It was not the sensation that bothered him (in fact, he rather liked it). It was the situation at hand which panicked him. His friends would tell him off for getting into another fight. Only this time, it wasn't his fault. And this time, the outcome actually mattered, far more than any simple beating would have. After all, a black eye or bloody nose was hardly the end of the world. But if his sister got hurt… well, that was another thing entirely.

She stood beside and a little behind him, looking up at him in bewilderment. Shizuka had not yet fully understood what was going on – and why should she?, Joey thought. She hadn't grown up like this, she hadn't been exposed to the more violent experiences that he had. He hadn't wanted her to.

So when three boys edged closer, grinning stupidly, and when a couple more of them appeared from the shadows, Joey saw Shizuka's expression turn from confusion to fear. That was when he knew he had to act instantly if he wanted to get the upperhand.

"Run", he said to her without turning his head. When she didn't move, he put his hand behind her shoulder and gave her a shove forward, hard enough for her to understand that he meant it. She had to go _now_, before there was no room to get away. They would let her go, he knew, if she left right away. If she didn't, she would be seen as interfering, and therefore fair game.

So he wasn't sorry when she stumbled a little at his push, and looked back at him with a wounded look on her face. There was time to earn back her forgiveness later; right now, there was no time at all.

"_Run!_" he said again, loudly and more urgently, and she didn't disobey a second time. The boys parted a little to let her though, and thankfully did not try to stop her, although one of them looked at her retreating form like he would've protested if he had the guts to stand up to the ringleaders of this little pack. No doubt he had other things on his mind at that moment than just a fight. It made Joey's hackles rise that much more at the thought.

The circle, such as it was, closed around him once Shizuka had disappeared around the corner. Joey would have sagged in relief if his mind wasn't taken up with something more pressing. He didn't really care where or who she ran to, as long as it was far away from here.

Turning his attention now to the more immediate situation, he realised one very important thing: there was no way he was going to win this fight. He was outnumbered, and for the most part, outsized. They wouldn't play fair – not if they thought of him as a traitor – which meant there was no chance of some one-on-one scuffle to see who came out on top. No, this was simply the systematic business of a bunch of ill-tempered boys teaching an 'ex-student' a final lesson. It was almost ritual, and one that, to his shame, he had participated in before, albeit not on the receiving end before.

So. The question now became, how could he get through this while ensuring the least amount of damage to himself? He was certain they wouldn't appreciate him just standing there and taking their punches as they came; they'd simply beat him all the harder for what would be seen as cowardice. But he couldn't just rush them either, since they'd be likely to get more violent if he himself attacked too aggressively.

He settled for a happy medium.

There was no speaking. Joey had nothing to say anyway, so it suited him just fine, although it was probably a tack to try and unnerve him. They cornered him so that his back was literally to the wall, and then, all at once, each fighting for a clear spot, they began to punch. Joey punched right back, mostly in an attempt to knock away fists than to land any real damage (though he wouldn't complain if he did happen to make a few bruises). His upper body took the most damage; his back was getting horribly grazed from where it was being shoved back and forth against the concrete, but he supposed he couldn't really complain. He tried to keep his head as clear of the fray as possible, figuring that it would be all over fairly quickly if anyone got a good shot to his eyes or skull. His legs shook, but only with the effort of keeping himself upright and in the same, semi-protective corner. His fists would be bruised as hell the next day, but he'd be happy enough if he could avoid any broken fingers. His throat was raw from gasping in more air too quickly; they'd winded him, so that he felt momentarily suffocated. All the while, there were fists flying everywhere, so that they were probably doing damage to each other in the confusion of the moment as well as to him.

There. He bent double for a moment, unable to continue standing straight with that well-placed slam to his gut. The gang took it as a good indication, and began kicking him while they were able to get a few good ones in. One of them cracked him just above his ear, and there was a high-pitched ringing that seemed to echo around in his head before dying out. His vision went fuzzy too. Blindly, he struck out again with his own fists, and felt a vague satisfaction at the sound of at least one grunt of pain from his assailants. He didn't feel the sticky wetness just beginning to slide through his hair and down one cheekbone, and ignored everything else that had nothing to do with the simple tasks of breathing, attempting to straighten back up, raising his hands to protect his head again.

Ironically, it was this which also signalled the beginning of the end. They saw the red starting to drip down the rest of the side of his face, and backed away a little, sensing his defeat. Enough was enough; they weren't so stupid that they would risk being caught for anything serious enough to cause permanent damage.

One of them – he couldn't see well enough to be sure, but assumed it was the so-called leader of the bunch – muttered something, and the group backed off entirely. Joey received one more, cursory kick to his side as a final warning before he was discarded, left to his own devices.

He waited until they were gone again before he allowed himself to slump to the ground. He ached all over, but it could've been so much worse. He was still alive. Still conscious. More importantly, Shizuka was unharmed. Still innocent to seeing this kind of thing firsthand. Exactly where she should stay. He would give anything for her to remain her optimistic, naïve, unspoiled self for the rest of her life.

Joey decided it had all been worth it and, when he had gotten his breath back, began the painful process of getting back to his feet. Once there, he kept his left arm on the wall for support as he edged along, attempting to regain some balance so that he could get his bearings and work out where to go from there.

Well, the main street was only a couple of blocks away, so if he headed East onto…

"Joey! Big brother!"

Crap. It was still too dangerous, there could still be thugs hanging around the area for all he knew. Who they were didn't matter – she should't be here-

"Oi! Don't move, idiot!"

He wondered if he should be pissed off that it was Honda to whom his sister had automatically ran, then mentally shrugged and decided he'd work it out later. For now-

There were cold hands examining him clinically. They didn't feel exactly right to be Honda's hands. He glanced up. Didn't need his vision to focus properly to figure out who those blue eyes belonged to.

This was just plain embarrassing. And he must've been more out of it than he first thought he was, if he had mixed up Honda's voice with _his_.

But it made no damn sense. Kaiba sure as well didn't live in the area for one thing, and Shizuka didn't know Kaiba well enough to go ask for help from him even if he did. Even more confusing was how Kaiba was acting. For someone who professed not to give a damn about Joey's wellbeing, the guy was treating him gently enough. No insults, even. Well, that was something you didn't see every day. He wondered just how bad he looked.

The blonde sagged back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Big brother!"

That explained it then. If Mokuba was here, of course Kaiba wouldn't want to be seen being a complete asshole to a fellow classmate.

"Hey. Don't fall asleep, you could have a concussion."

"…"

"I _said_, don't fall asleep!" This was spoken with a strong air of irritation, and accompanied with a small shake of Joey's shoulders. His eyes snapped open again.

"That's better. Don't you dare close them again until I say you can."

"'M not your slave, rich boy."

"And shut up. It's bad enough having to patch you up without you blabbing on."

Joey thought about being annoyed. He really did. But he couldn't shake this sudden feeling. Akin to the adrenalin rush he had felt before, perhaps. And then again, so different as to be worlds apart. He felt… but maybe he _was_ concussed, like Kaiba said.

He sat still and let the brunette press a cloth to his temple without further complaint. Tried not to blush as Kaiba abruptly stared directly into his eyes, presumably checking for the alleged concussion. Attempted to neither jerk away in instinctive reaction nor to lean closer in to the relieving coolness of Kaiba's body.

… He felt _safe_.

As Kaiba hauled him up, having ascertained it was fine to do so, Joey simply allowed himself to be held. He heard his own voice in his ears as if from far away: "Don't let go, 'kay?"

Kaiba merely gave a short "hmph" in response, busying himself with the task of manhandling Joey into the waiting car. He didn't really sound all that annoyed. Not that Joey cared, anyway.

Only, maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.


	33. The Beginning

"Well don't just stand there. Say something."

"…Hm."

"_Hm?_ And just what the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Joey was growing more flustered by the second, his nerves getting the better of him. Kaiba supposed that was only natural, given that there were over one hundred people – the majority of them businessmen like himself, along with their escorts – waiting for them to make an appearance downstairs.

Joey fiddled with his shirt cuffs, almost visibly sweating.

… Well. Probably closer to two-hundred people, all considered.

"You look… good."

"No need to sound so surprised."

Kaiba smirked and sauntered closer. Joey took a step away, and then another. "What?"

Only when Joey was backed flush up against the wall did Kaiba put his hands up to straighten Joey's tie. Admittedly, Joey hadn't done a bad job of it himself – Kaiba was simply a perfectionist. Deftly, his fingers worked to re-tie and then flatten the piece of material down. He caught the scent of whatever cologne Joey had used after his shower, and inhaled appreciatively.

"You smell good, too Not just a pretty face then."

"You making fun of me?"

Kaiba smiled – a real smile this time – and shook his head. "No. I mean it."

Joey blushed, and promptly began fidgeting again. Privately, Kaiba thought that if anyone had the right to be nervous, it was himself. His company, after all – his livelihood, in fact. His face, for the most part, that would be in all the newspapers, and this time not just for his undeniable success in the corporate world.

Looking at his lover now, Kaiba thought that Joey had no need to be nervous in any case. His hair, no doubt cleaned more thoroughly than ever before, gleamed even in the relatively low light of the bedroom. It still fell in that familiar casual fringe, but had been cut so that it did not shadow his eyes quite as much. His suit – and it did fit him well, thought Kaiba appreciatively – was obviously making Joey uncomfortable. Quite possibly this was his first time wearing one. Yet Joey was self-conscious indeed if he could not see how the quality and dark colour of the material suited him, flattering his naturally golden skin tone, his slightly built but not un-muscular form. The suit had been tailored to fit exactly. And then one's gaze might move up to see a single tiny, silver ring dangling from his right earlobe, and wonder just what sort of person Kaiba's escort really was.

They had both agreed it was fine to leave the earring in for the event; it did not overly detract from the formality of the rest of outfit. And anyway, over time it had become a symbol of freedom, of sorts, from when they were only just beginning their relationship. It was Joey's idea, wanting something physical to represent what was mostly an inner transition. Moving away of home, away from so-called family. Beginning life afresh. Kaiba called it a coming-of-age, and, with the utmost tenderness, had pierced Joey's ear himself.

Naturally, not all had been approving of said transition. Kaiba did not expect all to be approving now, upon a more or less official, albeit unspoken announcement. Indeed, he wouldn't need to say a word for those present to get the message. Invitations to what was ostensibly a business 'meet and greet' had said, in flowing, gold-embossed writing, "To Whomever, and Escort." Once Kaiba walked down those stairs, Joey by his side, there would effectively be no turning back. Turning up with another male, and a male who was in no way a business associate on top of that… there would be no mistaking it.

Of course, people had guessed already. While they hadn't exactly been snogging at school or holding hands on the street, they had taken no real pains to hide their relationship. The press at large, in turn, had simply been ignored up until now. And, knowing Kaiba, would no doubt continue to be ignored, with great aplomb. Tonight was, in effect, only a confirmation of what many were already sure of.

While Joey continued to fiddle restlessly with his clothing, brushing away imagined dust or tugging down formal jacket sleeves, Kaiba stood reassuringly cool and supremely, almost infuriatingly, unruffled. It both annoyed and impressed Joey, making him stand up straighter and ceasing to avoid eye contact.

"How can you be so _calm?_ It's your ass on the line more than mine."

"If I listened to every person who tried to tell me what to do - or more importantly, what not to do – I certainly wouldn't be where I am today."

"Obviously. But aren't you… aren't you scared?"

"Who is there to be afraid of? People who I've never listened to in the past anyway? Business associates? They don't dictate my life, who I am. My future. I'd be a fool to let others interfere with what I've already decided I want."

"And what rich boys want, rich boys get?"

Kaiba was taller than Joey. He loomed over him now, looking just as superior and predatory as he had always managed to do before either of them saw this coming. Looking Joey up and down and then gazing at him steadily with an expression that made Joey almost physically shiver in response, Kaiba nodded satisfactorily. "This one does."

Joey snorted. "Asshole."

"Mind your language. This is a formal occasion remember."

"Whatever. Anyway, like I was saying. You _have_ thought this through, right? I don't know jack sh- I mean, I don't know anything, about corporations and businesses and sponsors and whatever else goes on with big companies. But even _I_ know that tonight's gonna effect all that stuff somehow, and probably not in a good way."

"That's likely. But you'd be surprised how these things work out, given time. And you of all people know that I'm hardly the impulsive type. Believe me, I have given this careful consideration."

Not the impulsive type. Joey snorted again – that was the understatement of the century. Kaiba, who forgot to eat if he was too wrapped up in some project or other, and actually had to hire people to remind him about that kind of stuff. Kaiba, who was often up and at work hours before Joey would even think about getting out of bed, and who was equally as often in bed long after any other sane person had already retired for the night (that was assuming, of course, that Kaiba slept each day at all). Kaiba, who Joey swore black and blue actually sleep-talked over stock numbers.

"…I'm sure you have."

Kaiba frowned, though not in anger. His gaze swept over Joey again, this time searchingly, perhaps almost pensively. "Joey. If you don't want to do this now… There will be other times, you know. You shouldn't feel forced into-"

"No. I should… that is, we should. Together. I want this."

"I know. But I'm asking you once more to be sure. Have _you_ thought about this? How it will impact you? The people around you?"

"My friends support me in this, you know that. My sister, too."

"Your father-"

"My old man hasn't had a proper say in anything I did since I started high school. I'm not looking for his approval. He is who he is; I am who I am."

There was a small silence.

"Well. That might just be one of the most eloquent things you've ever managed to say in your life."

"Shut up."

There was no trace of mockery in Kaiba's voice as he replied. "It's true. And, Joey… just remember. Not everyone will look upon this as a bad thing. For every person who objects, there will be another person in support. We won't be alone in this."

Joey reflected upon this for a moment. Kaiba was right, as always. Mokuba, already downstairs and apparently 'mingling' with Kaiba's own clients and associates, would no doubt be asking questions a little to intelligent and pointed for someone his age. The numerous crowds of people serving under Kaiba himself – affiliated with him not only in terms of business but also in household – were not, as rumour often had it, treated badly. They looked upon Mokuba as family, and upon Kaiba as someone who, if not exactly overly friendly, would nonetheless treat trusted employees with respect. If Kaiba himself assumed that those surrounding him supported him purely because they were paid to do so, then he truly was a fool.

Joey smiled. "I think I'm ready. Let's go do this thing."

"We should. …No need to act like you'll be gate-crashing our own party, though."

"Me, gate-crash? Never."

"After you."

It was Joey who led the way out of the bedroom. Neither of them looked back as the door swung shut behind them with a resounding click.


	34. Washing it Away

"Joey! Joey, please, open the door."

"No."

"Don't be an idiot, Joey! I won't wait forever!"

"I'm not asking you to. Go away."

"You're being melodramatic."

"I don't care! I can't… I just can't…"

The anger was draining from his voice, giving way to a wrenching sadness. Joey was used to being angry. Nearly all his life, it seemed, he had been angry. Angry at his parents, at his so-called friends before he had met Yugi and the others. Angry at himself, for being such a screw-up. And ironically, one of the only people in the whole world who had seen through his anger had been the one person who possessed the uncanny ability to make Joey angriest of all.

Right now, he was also the man who was hammering so insistently on his door.

"Joey! Will you just open the door so we can talk?"

"No." A whisper this time. Joey did not have the emotional strength to yell any more. He had already done his fair share of that, he thought. Now, he was just _tired_. He was tired of promises being broken, tired of excuses and apologies, and tired of believing them even more.

"Joey… I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please let me in."

"I'm sorry too." He swallowed. "But this is my house. And I won't let you in. I can't do this anymore, Seto. I just _can't_. So please. Please just… leave me alone." His voice sounded ragged and broken even to his own ears. He had simply had enough.

So he was glad, now, that he hadn't quite moved out yet. There were still boxes strewn around, half-packed, lying aside mostly-empty shelves. But it was clean, and his bed was still here, as were the other few possessions he owned that were of any real significance. It was a small, cramped, ratty apartment, but it was _his_, and it was safe. Inside, nothing from out there could hurt him – not really.

At least, that was how it used to be.

Kaiba gave one last try. "Joey. It was a mistake. I know I was late… more than late. I know I let you down again. I know I've been away too much lately. But I'm done now, the project is finished. I want to spend more time with you, and with Mokuba. I want to make up for all the times I haven't been there, when I said I would be. Won't you let me do that?"

It hurt. Joey hadn't been prepared for how much it hurt. Kaiba very rarely apologised for anything, and even more rarely pleaded. But he was pleading now – Joey could not see him from where he crouched, back to the apartment door, but he could imagine Kaiba outside, leaning against the wood, his blue eyes intensely penetrating, as though he could see Joey from right through it. He did not sound angry any more either, although he had been, earlier. They both had been. Perhaps, after all, they were simply too alike; too quick to anger, too defensive, both too aware that they were leaving themselves open, once more, to being hurt by someone else.

That Kaiba was now speaking softly, more imploring than angry, was difficult to take. Joey was used to anger. He was not as used to gentleness; not when he and Kaiba fought. Yelling or coldly ignoring someone came easily, and in any case, they had each certainly had enough practice at that over the past year as they had grown used to each other. Used to being with each other.

But _this_. This caused him pain he had not felt in a while, and had hoped never to have to feel again. And if he let Kaiba in, he risked letting this feeling back into his life again for good.

"I'm going to bed now", Joey finally said quietly, aware that the silence had stretched out between them. They may have been only inches away from each other, but the space had grown thicker with the silence, so that they could have been on opposite sides of the world for all Joey felt. "Please go away."

Kaiba did not say anything. Or maybe he had already left, too impatient to stay outside Joey's door any longer. "Goodnight", Joey said almost inaudibly as he stood, not expecting a reply.

Over in the next room his bed was inviting, enticing, and he could spare no more energy for anything, least of all for something as draining as Kaiba.

He all but collapsed onto the mattress, not bothering to undress. He barely managed to kick off his shoes before sleep enveloped him like a sea, inexorably drawing him under. He did not have the strength to refuse it, even had he wanted to.

It was some time later before he woke. Disorientated, shivering a little, Joey simply lay there for a time, memories of what had happened returning sluggishly. He had not woken in this place for some time; it had been weeks since he had actually eaten or slept here. Dimly, he registered that there was light filtering through the window. It must be very early though, because there was a hush pervading over everything; unusual, when you were surrounded by dozens of other cheap apartments, many of which housed whole families. He had not switched on the heater before he had fallen asleep, and Joey guessed it was the cold that had truly awoken him. The walls were cold stone, and not insulated; in the winter, it could grow bitterly freezing without enough warmth circulating the rooms. It had not snowed this season yet, but it was quickly heading that way – Joey was glad that he wouldn't have to worry about that this time-

No. He _would_ have to worry, he remembered, and his stomach clenched. His brain was thinking more clearly now, reminding him of what had just happened. And dammit, he _knew_ he hadn't been in the wrong to leave last night, when Kaiba had pissed him off yet again, keeping Joey waiting in vain, but already Joey missed him. Whatever his faults, their relationship had been real, and Joey didn't know what would happen now that it appeared to be over – on his assertion. Life would go on, he supposed, but looking at things now, in the harsh light of dawn… would he have made the same decision – if he hadn't been so tired, if Kaiba hadn't left, if…?

Too many 'if's'. Joey shook his head to clear it, then made himself get up. His body protested as he unwound himself from the ball he had instinctively curled into, shuddering as the cold air found arms and legs not protected enough from its grip. He had been a fool not to wear something warmer than casual trousers and a shirt, but then, he hadn't exactly been at his best the night before either, rushing to the only place he felt he could go without a second thought for any physical concerns. Well, it would not be the only mistake he had made.

Wandering out of the bedroom, Joey could see the light growing brighter. It had an odd, almost glowing quality to it… had it perhaps finally snowed last night after all?

Joey seized on the question as a way of pushing the heaviness he felt to the side. Still trembling, aware that he was blinking rapidly to hold back the tears which threatened his calm, he quickly jerked open the door.

He was not prepared for a body to fall in after it.

Kaiba yelled something incomprehensible that nonetheless sounded suspiciously like a swear word, jolted violently from a fitful doze. His eyes were open now though, staring up at Joey from where he lay, half in and half outside the apartment. He did not stop staring as he pushed himself up, gritting his teeth and wincing from the fall. Joey saw that Kaiba's skin was far paler than usual; his fingers looked almost white, his lips tinged with a bluish tint.

"Have you been here all night!?"

Kaiba blinked, and tried to smile. "Where else would I go?" he asked, his voice low. But unlike the rest of him, there was warmth in his words. Joey blinked again, hard. And Kaiba usually called _him_ stubborn?

"You… you must be so cold…"

"You too, puppy."

That did it. Joey fought it but felt his self-control break. Sniffing, averting his eyes from Kaiba's gaze, he took his lover's hand and dragged him inside, kicking the door shut behind them, shutting out the world.

"You are… such an idiot…" The tears were flowing freely now, and Joey didn't know what he would do if Kaiba acknowledged them. Run away, probably.

"I saw the first snow", Kaiba commented, shrugging off his coat like the cold didn't bother him a bit. He didn't tell Joey to stop crying.  
"God, Seto, I'm so sorry-"

"I'm not. It was beautiful."

Joey gave a short laugh. Trust Kaiba to act like it was nothing. But to Joey, it was everything.

So he didn't think about it. He just pulled Kaiba along with him into the bathroom, yanking at the handle of the shower lever so that water streamed down, filling the room with steam as it heated.

"Joey, what-"

It had usually been Kaiba who had initiated this kind of thing. Now, Joey felt that it was his turn. He stepped under the water, drawing Kaiba gently in after him, clothing and all. They were soaked in a matter of seconds, Joey adjusting the temperature carefully so that the water would not be hot enough to burn. His tears were quickly lost amidst the thousands of other drops.

"I'm sorry", he said again, quietly. "I was stupid."

"Yes, you were. But I was worse."

"Mm. We'll just have to make it up to each other, I guess."

A slow smile curved Kaiba's mouth irresistibly upwards. That smile was reserved just for Joey. "I guess we will."

Their clothing clung to them like a second skin. It was growing difficult to think again, especially when Kaiba all but growled his name. Together, they allowed the water to wash away what had come between them.

"I'm not doing this every time we end up having a fight, you know", Kaiba said afterwards, off-hand. It was hard to believe, now, that he had ever been cold in his life as they stood together, bodies pressed flush against each other. Neither could quite be bothered with turning the shower off.

Joey grinned, blushing lightly. "I'm not expecting you to. Although it's tempting to make the shower part a tradition."

"That, I can deal with."

"Good."

Their lips found each other's again, as the water continued to pour.


End file.
